The Fate Of A Wolf
by Predator7
Summary: Being in a high position of a military is not easy add the fact that you have a comatose 'lover' and are under pressure to neutralize a high level threat you are guaranteed to be crushed ,can our loner keep from unleashing the monster of logic that resides within him and keep himself alive in the new world.
1. Chapter 1

_HERE WE GO AGAIN. I HOESTLY THOUGHT ABOUT WRITING THIS THING BACK IN AUGUST WHEN I HAD AN IDEA ABOUT A UNSTOPABLE ELITE ORGANIZATION THAT RAN HE WORLD AND EVER WHERE IN THE UNIVERSE. PROBLEM I HAD TROUBLE MAKING LEADERS FOR IT. THEN ONCE I WAS SURFING THE FANFIC SITE AND STUMBLED UPON THE DEADEYE AND THE 35_ _TH_ _AND.._

 _BOOM_

 _WHY NOT MAKE HIM A SENIOR OFFICER IN THIS MILITARY. HE ALREADY THE BRAINS TO BE FEARED ADD THE BRAWN AND AN ELITE ARMY AT HIS BEAK ND CALL AND HE CAN CHANGE THE WORLD. NO SERIOUSLY IF HE CAN BECOME THE FOREIGN MINISTER POLITICALLY AND CHANGE JAPAN JUST IMAGINE...WAIT A MINUTE..._

 _WHAT HE CAN DO IN THE MILITARY IS GIVEN RIGHT HERE._

* * *

 _ **I AWOKE TO THE SOUND OF AN ALARM .I LOOKED AT THE TIME IT WAS 5:00 I USED TO BE A HEAVY SLEEPER I HAD LOST THAT ABILITY A LONG TIME AGO.I DIDN'T GET UP AT ONCE HOWEVER. I TRIED TO RELAX HOWEVER THE THOUGHTS AND REGRETS I HAD MADE IT IMPOSSIBLE TO.**_

 _ **MANY THINGS HAD PASSED IN MY LIFE UP TILL NOW SOMETHINGS THAT HAVE PROABLY CHANGED THE I AM SERIOUS,I HAVE BEEN INVOLVED IN MANY THINGS…. BAD THINGS THAT DON'T DESERVE MENTION PROABLY.I WONDER WHAT THEY WOULD WRITE ON MY GRAVESTONE IF I AM LUCKY TO HAVE ONE.**_

 _ **ALL THESE THINGS PROABLY STARTED WHEN I WAS ON HIGH SCHOOL OR RATHER A CHAIN REACTION I AM SURE THAT LED ME TO WHERE I STAND RIGHT NOW.**_

 _ **A COMMANDER OF A THIRD OF THE WORLD'S BEST FIGHTING MEN AND I AM NO LONGER A WOLF OR RATHER A WOLF THAT HAS FOUND A PACK AND HAS INTEGRETED ALL THE SURROUNDING PACKS TO FORM A SUPER PACK.**_

 _ **DAMN….I SOUNDED LIKE A RIAJUU.**_

 _ **DAMN YOU FRANK COLT.**_

 _ **AS I CLOSE MY EYES MY MIND DRIFTS TO PROABLY THE BEGINNINGS OF THIS MESS.**_

* * *

Another day at he...I mean High school was over . I was currently in the process of getting my bike and heading home when i heard a voice calling to me.

"Hikigaya kun" a voice said. I turned to see someone I had never expected to see. I mean I did expect her.

The person who spoke to me was none other than my club mate Yukinoshita Yukino. The Ice Queen of Soubu High.

"Yo"

"Hikigaya kun, can you accompany me"

"What...?"

"I mean can you accompany me to my apartment?"

[...]

I must be in a dream. I felt suddenly light as if i was in paradise and speaking to an angel because these words were uttered by someone whom I would never would have dreamed of saying something like this _.NO WAIT MAYBE..,,NAH NOT EVEN IN MY DREAMS._

 _"_ So are you coming or or not?"she asked.

"What's with this all of a sudden ?'' i asked.

"Can you stop reading between the lines ?.I am not going to do anything to you, moreover I should be the one concerned about myself." hit me the voice of the Ice Queen.

I thought about it .Does she was to insult me _or was it...was it .. something else..._ I must have made a strange face or a twisted grin at my last comment due to which she suddenly spoke up.

"You are thinking about doing something indecent to me in your mind aren't you Hikiprevert kun," she rasped and she started walking away.

JUMPING TO CONCLUSIONS BEFOREHAD AREN'T YOU . SENSEI GOT THAT PART ABOUT YOU RIGHT ABOUT THEM AT LEAST. WHY WOULD SHE APPROACH ME ANYWAY ? .WELL SITUATION AVERTED GOOD JOB HACHIMAN.10000 exp earned HACHIMAN LEVELED UP.

Just as I was thinking about to message Komachi about dinner, she turned back and looked at me as if looking at me like I was a stalker that she had noticed.

" Still standing there? '' she asked

"Don't worry i am leaving your LOS. Bye."

"You don't understand do you Dumbass, Nitwit, Hachiman …"she shot back. _OH COME ON ... WAIT A MINUTE DOES SHE ACTALLY WANT ME TO COME WITH HER._

 _"Come on or do i need to get you a lease "WHAT THE HELL...IS this same Yukinoshita Yukino that i have know for over a year. Hang on she said that with a cold voice so she is fine..but she compared me to a dog ..nothing's alright._

"Wait you are serious that i have to accompany you?" I had a feeling of Déjà-vu. I still had a memory of the conversation with Haruno which began with me accompanying her and in the end she had chiseled a question in me 'what was that far more sinister than trust that Yukinoshita had in me?'

"It's Friday and I don't want any man to stalk me. If you were to accompany me then nobody would dare make a move with those dead eyes of yours".

Can't she ever be tired of insulting my eyes, though i admit i wouldn't tolerate it if anyone else had said it.I don't know why but her insults are something that i have gotten use to and look forward to. Hang on..Oh shit i am turning into a machoscist.

"What about the le..."

"I also...want ...to talk "she said while averting her gaze.

Yukinoshita Yukino was not someone who would talk about herself ever...well a exception was there and to me of all people, that was beyond comprehension.

But i sudden thought crossed my mind "But...Why?"

"It is related to my request"

OH SO IT WAS THAT. If she wants to talk might as well call gahama chan as she is the most situationally aware out of us 3 so thinking about that I pulled out my phone.

"Let me call Yuigahama" I also did that cause she also knows about her request & after all she also took her request.

"No, please ..Can we just...keep it between the two of us"

 _THIS IS A TRAP ...I CAN FEEL IT...BUT FOR SOME REASON I WANTED TO GO WITH HER.I WONDER WHY._

"Alright, but you owe me a can "I replied. After all I couldn't buy my precious MAX COFFEE due to her.

"Don't worry; i'll make it up to you "She said smiling.

Me getting accompanying Yukinoshita with her smiling and her wanting to talk to me about something, What in Oblivion is going on ? , has the god of romantic comedies finally smiled upon wait i shouldn't get my hopes high, let me point out something ROMANCE OR LOVE, between a lioness and a wolf or simply ME and YUKINOSHITA was not possible not only because we were opposites on the way of life but because we were different. Though we shielded each other in difficult times romance was out of the question.

"Lets go to a café shall we?" She asked.

"Are you sure this is not a date?" I asked, my cynical side getting the better of me.

"If you want to consider it one" and gave a smile benefitting the purple princess.

OK NOW I AM OFFICIALLY FREAKED OUT A I MEAN A LITTLE I MEAN 'IS SHE TRYING TO KILL ME' LEVEL.

* * *

 _ **YEAH...YEAH I PROBLEM IS THAT WHAT HAPPENED NEXT ESCAPES MY HEAD THIS THE THOUGHTS STILL REMAIN.**_

 _ **THIS MIGHT TURN OUT BETTER THAN I EXPECTED. THAT THOUGHT HAD PASSED THROUGH MY HEAD AT THAT TIME .**_

 _ **I HAD FOR SOMETHING SURROUNDED BY SUPERFICIALITY BUT GENUINENESS.I HAD NOT FOUND THAT 'GENUINE' TILL NOW BUT I HAD SOMETHING REMARKEBLY CLOSE TO IT BUT IT STILL DIDN'T FEEL RIGHT. MAYBE BECAUSE THAT SOMEONE WHO WANTED TO FIND THE GENUINE THING WITH ME IS NOT WITH ME RIGHT NOW.**_

 _ **I HOPED THAT WOULD HAVE TURNED OUT AS I DREAMED HOWEVER AS A WISE MAN ONCE SAID..YOUR DREAMS MAY NOT COME TRUE EVEN IF YOU WORK HARD... HOW DOES WORKING HARD BE OF USE IN THIS SITUATION, HALT…., AREN'T THOSE MY WORDS. THAT BLOODY BASTERD TALKED ABOUT FOOLS, BOMBS AND HIGH PLACES…..WHATEVER.**_

 _ **WELL I CAN SAY THAT I DID GET A NOT A CORPORATE ONE. I DO WORK FULL TIME. I GOT A BOOK PUBLISHED AND MY OLD DREAM OF BEING A H...**_

 _ **"SIR, WE GOT A SITUATION"A SOLDIER BURST INTO MY QUARTERS.**_

 _ **OH GOES MY DAY.**_

(A/N)

THIS IS MY VERY FIRST FANFIC SO APOLOGIES IF IT SEEMS A BIT WACKY.I ALWAYS HAD THIS FACINATION OF SELECTING SOME CHARCTERS AND THINKING ABOUT WHAT WOULD HAVE HAPPEN IF THEY WOULD HAVE ENDED UP IN THE MILITARY OR SOME OTHER ORGANISATION.

I REALLY LIKED THE DEADEYE FANFIC AND WANTED MORE OF IT HOWEVER AS THE WRITER IS PROABLY GOING THROUGH A WRITER'S BLOCK I WENT A LITTLE CRAZY WHENEVER A FIC CAME THAT KILLED 8MAN OR YUKINO OR THAT BROKE OR HURT THEIR RELATIONSHIP.I SWEAR THAT WHENEVER I STUMBLED UPON ONE SUCH PAGAGRAPH OR SENTENCE I WOULD HIT THE SLEEP BUTTON .GRAB MY BOOTS ,RUN OUT ,THEN COME BACK OPEN THE COMPUTER AND .SO I WILL PROABLY TRY TO MAKE THIS A YUKIXHACHI FIC.

A SHOUT OUT TO GNT000Q , PAN CHAN THE PANDA AND FROG KUN.

FROG KUN'S END OF THE AFFAIR WAS THE FIRST FANFIC THAT I READ ON THIS SITE AND I SWEAR IT GAVE ME

PAN CHAN THE PANDA'S DRAMA THAT MADE ME REPEAT THE ABOVE STEPS AND NEARLY SENT ME CRYING.

GNT000Q FOR REPAIRING MY HEART WITH POSSIBLY THE BEST STORY LINE CONTINOUING SERIES OF THE MONSTER OF LOGIC AND THE ICE OF HIS SERIES I HAVE SAVED ON BOTH MY PHONE AND MY LAPTOP AND IF WATARI WATARI CAN MAKE THAT INTO VOL 12 IT WILL PROABLY FEEL LIKE COMPLETING DARK SOULS.

OR PROABLY THAT WAS AN OVERSTATERMENT

REFERENCE-

THE PURPLE PRINCESS-

HONOKA SHIKIBU FROM WHEN HIKARU WAS ON EARTH.

TILL THE NEXT CHAPTER.

CHEERS MATE.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N)**

 **Sorry about the delay Mate, I had to literally rewrite the whole chapter and I apologize to anyone who had a problem with the capital text.**

 **Please post reviews.**

* * *

There goes my day off.

"What is it now? Another Militant group Spawn?"

"No Sir the Intelligence found the active location of Mark Abbadon"

"What!" I shot up. They have found him. Finally, after a year they have found him.

"Get this info to the Commander and mobilize the men" I yelled at him.

"Yes Sir" He saluted and ran out.

Mark Abbadon been located. The fucking son of a bitch responsible for destroying London and Killing many of my men and hurting someone close to me has been found. The only thing that I now wanted was to ask that man why…

Why…

WHY DID HE FUCKING DO THAT?

AND LOOK HIM IN THE EYES WHEN I TWIST THE KNIFE…

No..I am losing control of myself again..

I steady my breathing and looked at the photos on the wall. There are 4 of them… one with the Commander when I was promoted to my current post, second with my fellow officers, third was with my squad brothers who would be avenged and the last one with the woman who pulled me back from the Abyss of Darkness.

This was not a time for idle chatter. I got up and got a shower picked up my dogtags and wore a Type18 combat uniform. It was a normal soldier's fatigue, though I became quite high ranking officer after the London incident I ran ops among my men rather than from behind a screen like another faker. As an afterthought I picked up my blade or rather Colt's blade which he had made out of some scrap metal he picked up. Being a fan of assassin's creed he had fancied the Hidden blade they used going as far as to make a prototype he wanted the organization to use, another pathetic dreamer lost in action.

Taking a modified Desert Eagle from a drawer I checked the bullets out of habit.

Hmm, only pain bringers and Blanks…Man negotiations are such a pain, I don't even get to use any real bullets. Well no problem I will just take some from the armory.

OK,LETS GO AND KILL SOMEONE.

Why do I hate that guy?

Let me tell you why.

[A FEW YEARS AGO]

* * *

 **[Flanders. France]**

"I heard a very funny story from my cousin who was in the police you know"

"I don't want to know" I said calmly.

"OK, I will tell you. My cousin got called to a house in the middle of the night from someone who was witnessing a robbery"

"Frank, are you even listening?"I asked getting ignored again. Why does this guy keep talking to me?

"He confronted a guy carrying a Telly and told him to drop it but he didn't, do you want to know what reason he gave"

"For the last time ..NO"

"He said 'Sir you have gotten me on trespassing and robbery ,if I drop this bloody telly you are going to have me on destruction of property as well' " he finished with a burst of laughter.

"You done yet" I asked.

"Cheer up M-a-j-o-R , Why playing such a hermit so early on the morning"

"This is my daily routine and stop making me sound like a Game Boss"

Frank Colt this Irish jerk became my subordinate when I got promoted to Major. He is like Tobe expect that he doesn't have a ulterior motive and looks with respect at me, not obedience .This guy is an otaku that had spread the anime and manga culture to the force. One thing that had surprised me that he has a base full of soldiers to befriend but he sticks around me. As much as I want to drive him away he doesn't care and he doesn't kiss my ass or anything like that and is someone who doesn't wear a mask. I don't hate him expect he is a bit of narutoish at times. Even now that I eat alone

"Major do you have a girlfriend?, although you don't look like someone who will have a friend let alone a girlfriend" he suddenly said.

"I let that to your imagination" I said not wanting to deal with that kind of topics.

"Well that's…"he suddenly paused and poundered over it and suddenly his eyes went wide.

"WHAT? YOU HAVE A GIRLFRIEND! "Bringing attention to our table. Goddamn it Frank stop bringing attention to my table.

"Shut up Frank" I said trying not to bring back some buried memories.

"DETAILS SIR DETAILS" he spoke like a child finding a stash of mangas in his attic. Shit I need to get out of here ASAP.

Suddenly the loudspeaker announced.

[All UNITS IMMEDIATELY REPORT TO THEIR COMPANIES .ALL OFFICERS IMMEDIATELY REPORT TO THE COMMAND BUILDING]

[I REPEAT ALL UNITS TO THEIR COMPANIES AND ALL OFFICERS TO THE COMMAND CENTER]

Seriously….. well I did manage to get out of this situation.

"What was that?" Colt spoke up.

"A summon you idiot, come on lets go" I said.

"Why?" he asked again...seriously this guy.

"Because of this" Pointing to my collar showing the rank of a Major.

"Then why should I come?" he asked dumbly.

"Because you are my subordinate you blidiot" I yelled to his knowledge and stormed off to the CC. He casually followed me with a smile.

"Of course sir, I know that. I am the subordinate of a Hermit I should know my Senpai better than anyone." He said as if stating a fact.

"Cheeky basterd, don't murder my language" I said giving up on him.

"OHIO, ONICHAN…."he replied while saluting.

I GIVE UP ON THIS GUY.

* * *

 **Several hours later**

 **[LONDON]**

-"Umm..guys what's that?" Frank suddenly asked looking out of the window.

-"Is that a missile?" the MG gunner exclaimed looking through his scope.

Then the Radio suddenly came on.

[ALL UNITS. ENEMY HAS GAINED CONTROL OVER SAM SITES PROCEED WITH XTREME CAUTION]

-"BLOODY WANKER'S WARNING US NOW!"The Pilot yelled in the intercom.

-"Incoming!…Incoming!" the copilot screamed.

-"Shit guys hang on!" the pilot said while deploying flares.

-"SHIT MAN LIMA 2 IS GOING DOWN" The gunner yelled while trying to get a shot on the missile, but he was unsuccessful and the missile hit the Osprey.

-"WE ARE HIT…WE ARE HIT" the pilot yelled again as the Heli shook and took out the back part taking a screaming soldier with it.

-"Aaaaaaaahhhhhhhh" was the last thing another said before being thrown out of the now rapidly descending and rotating helicopter.

-"HOLD ON WERE GOING DOWN!"

-"WERE GOING DOWN..…..WERE GOING DOWN"

-"BASE YANKEE THIS IS LIMA .WE ARE GOING DOWN I REPEAT WE ARE GOING DOWN "

OH HELL…. I should have made up with my family when I had the chance.

* * *

 _ **[AN]**_

 _ **YO GUYS ITS ME AGAIN SORRY ABOUT THE CAPITAL LETTERS.**_

 _ **I WANTED TO POST THIS EARLIER BUT I FOUND THAT IN THE EARLIER DRAFTS 8MAN WAS BECOMING A BIT OOC AND WAS LOSING HIS CHARACTER EARLY ON.**_

 _ **RIGHT NOW I HAVE A FAIR IDEA OF WHERE THIS IS GOING SO I WILL TRY TO EXTEND THIS TO 8-9 CHAPTERS OR SUCH.**_

 _ **CURRENTLY THE IDEAS ARE BEING BOUNCED AROUND MY HEAD LIKE A RAFFLLE SO I HAD TO REWRITE THIS THING AS WELL.**_

 _ **I MANAGED TO FILL SOME MORE THINGS THAT SOME VIEWERS MIGHT NOT HAVE LIKED OR FELT IT WAS MISSING SOMETHING.**_

 _ **VIEWER'S REVIEWS ARE EXTREMLY APPRECIATED.**_

 _ **PREDATOR7 SIGNING OFF.**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME.**_

 _ **CHEERS MATE.**_


	3. Chapter 3

[A/N]

 **Looks like I am still alive and kicking. Man it was a pain to rewrite the chapter to some the extent that was finally okay with it. I wonder what Watari-Watari would have said if he saw this fanfic.**

 **Probably would have said 'Thank You for writing this fanfic now please die' and aim a 9mm at my head and pull the trigger or maybe throw a Molotov at my head.**

 **Oi don't throw Max coffee on me Eight.**

 **Hey please put the gun down and read the rest of the chapter.**

 **No ….no….nonono…..**

* * *

Every thing was absolute black.

When I opened my eyes I was currently lying on my back with me facing the burning ruin of the helicopter or rather what was left of it. The pilot was sitting with his head down in the burning cockpit dead no doubt the ,copilot was already burning. The heli had crashed in a small playground , there were no civilians nearby strangely , I looked to my left and saw the MG gunner propped against one of slides.

I tried to get up but I couldn't feel my feet ,then I felt losing control over my body an my vision started to blur.

Is this my end?

Let's guess what is going to happen.

A legal military funeral in Chiba if I am lucky or in some unknown cemetery somewhere that is forever England with the rest of my guys Nobody from my country will come to my funeral let alone anyone I know this is the fate of a Fallen Probably a few politicians will come round to make their image look clear from their dirty masks we are nothing more than shoe shiner to them.

Why do we soldiers fight?

To protect?

Why do we have to kill someone for the sake of peace under orders and looked down upon as killers ?

Why do we have to protect those loudmouth politicians who do not care about anyone but themselves and make us look guilty for their mistakes. I still remember meeting a certain politician's wife at home along with her daughter. Expensive Persian rugs covered the polished mahogany floor, while paintings lined the walls and fresh flowers and exotic plants sprang from the China vases, giving the corridor the sweet smell of summer.

They think they are above everyone else because they have expect others to do heir dirty work for them. When we were stuck in a barracks in the flea ridden hellhole of Al-Amarah and Beirut or the Ural Mountain as peacekeepers we were being used as target practice by the enemy the rich hadn't given a shit about us.

I remember a veteran's story. He'd come back from the war having given 10 years to his county having lost friends to IEDs and sniper fire having survived the bloodshed an the murderous heat what had they or the politicians or any other basterd done for him?

NOTHING

There had been no jobs above minimum wage. There had been no occupational training, even though it wad promised to every soldier leaving the army and because he was single and not a asylum seeker or a teenage mother he was put at the bottom of the housing list.

Guy ended up sectioned after trying to kill a man committing rape.

Yes it is true nobody listened to him and everyone turned a blind eye to everything he did for his country. He escaped and joined ISIS.

Huh so this is my end … pretty sure Hayama will piss on my grave if my body gets shipped back to Japan and nobody will put a incense on my grave let alone my family after all they did disowned me .

Shit man shit, looks like this is the end for me as every thing went black.

* * *

 _We were walking in silence. The whole atmosphere was looking like a cliché anime or manga scene a boy an a girl walking together …well more like she was leading and I was following may….no this more looks like a queen with her servant….did I just compare her with a queen. No stay steadfast Hachiman you cannot fall in love with her…Youth is evil. Youth is a lie ..yeah that's more like she turned with a frustrated gaze._

" _Hikiaya-kun can you stop following me around like a stalker?" She spoke in an icy voice. To another person this would be a Instant KO but I had built up resistance to the cold like Kazehaya Kamito._

" _Oi woman you were the one who wanted me to come with you." I retorted._

 _She put a hand to her chin in a thinking pose , after a brief second of thinking about it she replied "looks like you didn't hear my question properly Hiki-deafi-kun I told you to stop following me and walk with me "she said with a smirk._

" _And weren't you the one who said that you don't want to be seen by anyone with me In Kyoto?" I said._

 _She shook for a sec and replied "Looks like your Hiki brain can remember something after all… well that time was different and now ….i don't really mind" she said with a bit of red on her face and a quietly mumbled something that I didn't hear._

 _Well you said it woman. Not wanting to argue further I picked up my pace and started walking next to her. Although she looked a bit shaken I saw a small smile and a bit of red on her face._

After a while of walking for a while that must have been 20 minutes, she stopped in front of a small Coffee place." This is it" she said.

'Victoria' quite a fancy place of _course she will be able to afford it she is rich and all. As we entered we were greeted by a waitress who as usual was startled by my appearance and hid her face with a serving plate and retreated. Seriously I am not a delinquent looking high school student with a sharp glare, stiff face that cannot laugh and has red hair._

" _Ara Ara, Hikigaya-kun your eyes are looking twice as rotten, Should I call the police to report your behavior" as said as she made a show of taking out her phone and holding it to her ear all the while having a teasing smile._

" _Let's just get this over with" I said tiredly as she was faking a call to the police._

 _She took a seat by the window and I sat opposite to her. This looks exactly like a date…... Wait a minute…. It does look like a date and what was with her earlier answer?_

 _Thankfully the waitress another one of course came and took our orders she looked like a nice girl but there was something about her that looked extremely out of place. Like that she wasn't faking her nice girl…_

 _What is this cold feeling?. Its like the temperature of the café dropped suddenly …..OH SHIT the Ice queen's ice beam…_

 _Yukinoshita was glaring at me her eyes giving off a killing instinct. "To think you would extend your gaze over other….."_

" _Oi,don't go assuming things without any info or such" I answered frantically trying to avoid a direct hit from her ice beam._

" _What did you want to talk about anyway?" I asked trying to change the topic._

 _She suddenly lost her cold demeanor and looked outside._

" _Hikigaya-kun I need a favor". She said after a bit and shyly averted her eyes. The ice queen…No Yukinoshita Yukino asking me for a favor._

 _Moshi Moshi, did hell just freeze over ?._

 _The perfect being asking me for a favor. The strong…..No._

 _She is not strong , she has a superiority complex to hide her inner weaker self from the outside world , I once thought that she was strong but not anymore. If she needs my help in something I will rush over to her in an instant but not give her the fish but help her fish the fish._

" _Ok but if only if is something that genuinely involves my help otherwise you need to do it yourself " I said laying an ultimatum. For some reason she started smiling._

" _Well, yes Hikigaya-kun I am aware of that, but this is something in which your presence is required" she said with a bit of red on her face, she took a deep breath and told me her request with the red not leaving her face._

" _Come to a ball with me"_

* * *

" _ **MAJOR"**_

* * *

 _I was staring down the barrel of a gun held none other than by Hayama Hayato. His face was screaming that he was a really fed up and was ready to kill every one here even though his Glock didn't have enough bullets. The looks he was making told me he had never picked up a gun unlike me who had killed since I was in high school._

" _Yukino-chan is mine, you don't deserve her Hikiaya" he spat, his eyes gleaming with madness…. No rage was what probably what he felt , I know because I felt like that some tie ago, but I had managed to cage that monster of logic …for now. Oh wait Hikigaya's not my surname anymore._

" _Stop this Hayama , your family's repu…."_

" _I don't care about that ….not anymore" he cut me off._

" _And that is why…."he suddenly took his coat off. What is he doing?_

 _No it can't be….for your sake don't do that…._

 _He then looked at me again and said…_

* * *

 _I_ was suddenly kicked awake by a kick to the midribs.

"What the ?..."

"Wake up Buttercup" a smiling Frank was standing over me with a medic next to me fixing my head.

"I was seriously thinking about who I would post your condolence letter mate, tanks for saving my money" he continued. Wait what happened to the rest of the guys?

"What happened to the rest?" I asked moving my body a bit.

"Rest KIA Sir, managed to drag the gunner out from the wreckage but he didn't make it. Rest were dead when the chopper hit the ground, we barely managed to drag you from the wreck when it went kaboom" the medic replied.

Then another guy came running from somewhere, he must have been checking the surroundings. " Looks like Lima 2,3,4 and 5 are lost as well , looks like we lost most of our men , however the comms picked up some chatter up in the main district mainly from the German and American armored division also looks like the Marines and a handful of our guys survived. But we are the only ones from Lima 1 left alive" he exclaimed.

"Bloody hell" I can't believe it a mixed armed force wiped out in minutes. This was not war this was a fucking slaughter. What the hell are we up against?

"Major, Orders" Frank spoke up after the medic patched me in the head, arm and leg. The other two soldiers looked at me awaiting their instructions.

I stood up and looked around for my assault rifle and saw it with its stock broken and half of it missing. "Sorry mate lost your weapon but managed save your sidearm and your blade" Frank said and threw me my Desert eagle and 4 clips for it and handed me my Katana which I sheath and placed it on my back along my gear bag.

"Hope you are not seriously considering to use it here. How on earth did you manage to get it past the security is beyond me "the other soldier said.

Equipping the Eagle as my primary till I found a better weapon I looked around.

"Major Pierre Bezukhov, codename Eight" I said reintroducing myself. It was better if we knew each other personally and each other's callsigns.

"First lieutenant Frank Colt , codename Archer 1 " Frank said.

"Corporal Victor Vance , combat medic codename Cross 4 " the medic introducing himself. He was the one who was talking to that boot…..who is dead as well.

"Sergeant Major Felix Volkins , Codename Saber 3" the other man said introducing himself . Unlike the corporal he looked like someone who had seen action not only on the front line but also in some wet works.

"Men we have found ourselves in a warzone, we will follow the orders and find out what the hell is going on, assist any civilians and meet up with the amour and other troops, to find out and eliminate the threats from the epicenter of this hell hole, any questions?" I said.

"Sir do you think any terrorist group is behind this?" Cross asked me nervously.

"No, no terrorist group could do all of this so it has to be something else" I said honestly.

"Let's hope it is not Aliens" he said earning him a quick glare from everyone and with the same breath we 3 exclaimed.

"""Don't Jinx it"""

Then suddenly the radio came on again.

[TO ALL UNITS IN OPERATION JAVELIN THE OPERATION IS A FAILURE I REPEAT THE OPERATION IS A BACK AND RETREAT]

WHAT?!

[To be continued]

* * *

 _ **(A\N)**_

 _ **Here it is another chapter .**_

 _ **After my laptop developed some issues I had to turn to MS word on my smartphone which led to the delay. I am currently finishing this at 00:34 hours..**_

 _ **I swear if I hadn't seen the latest review I would have relauched the whole story. Which I confess would have been easier to fit everything timeline wise.**_

 _ **Please leave a review as I am motivated by them to write.**_

 _ **Predator7 signing off**_

 _ **Till next time**_

 _ **Cheers mate.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey it's me again.**

 **Yeah I know my story probably sucks. While I was posting my story I stumbled upon another bit of oregairu small compilations written by Watari Watari himself it is called My Youth Romantic Comedy ANOTHER. I currently found vol A,N,O,T,H,E…R Seems to be missing and H is damaged. If you don't believe me just search and you will find them out , things have turned out a bit different in this Universe.**

 **Example of difference- After the marathon 8man was helped by Yui instead of yukino so there was not that ssssccne but there was no such scene with yui as well. Sorry went a bit overboard but its real anyone that doesn't believe me can PM or mail me and I can sent the site's URL.**

 **BTW are there any good sites where I can get LN'S and Mangas in PDF format? Please write in reviews or PM me please because….**

 **More sites = Faster updates. Yes seriously.**

 **Anyway back to combat.**

* * *

 **[AN HOUR BEFORE OPERATION JAVELIN STARTS]**

 **[BASE CAMP YANKEE]**

* * *

 _So here I am now sitting with a dozen other officers in the briefing room of the Command centre with a couple of captains, lieutenants and…._

" _Oh Come on, I bet the guy is just waiting for a cool moment to show up" Frank said without a care if someone heard him. Although a few did hear him and gave a couple of chuckles._

… _.Frank._

" _Shut up" I must have said this about a million times by now._

" _By the way Major…." My other subordinate Sergeant major Rico started. He was put under my command when this Clusterfuck of a war game happened._

" _Hmm…" allowing him to continue._

" _Why are we sitting nearly at the last…near the window?" he asked with an expression what gave off the impression of a man who was forcing himself to do something only because it was expected of him. Sounds like someone I know…and hate._

" _I isnt that obvious" I said trying to get him to see my point. Before I could continue Frank cut in._

" _Cause the General can't stand him" Frank said in a chirping voice._

… _.. I swear if this guy opens his mouth another time he is dead regardless of the consequences. The reason is that because it is a bit further I can observe all the other officers from many other militaries. This gives me lot about them, I am thankful to my uncle after all, I already knew how to read people but he taught me more so now I was far more manipulative and maybe a bit of manupulating others from my time in the Bravata. But still he was not wrong when….._

" _Umm, Sir do you mind?" a voice suddenly broke me out of my thought process. I looked up to the source of the voice who was a blue eyed black haired fellow with the German flag sewn to his uniform but he didn't look like a foot trooper along with him was a black officer who was a marine. How do I know? Cause marines look intimidating wherever they are. The German was pointing to the two other vacant chairs that were unused at our table._

" _By all means, help yourselves" I said. A German, a Marine a hater a loner and an otaku at the same table, things will be interesting._

" _Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself_ _Captain_ _Ralph Hansen, basically the guy in charge of the 5_ _th_ _German Armored division posted here._

" _Captain Paul Jackson, 14_ _th_ _Marine Corps and the 3_ _rd_ _Infantry battalion in this place" the American said, while looking just as bored as…._

" _Man I am goanna miss Mekakabu city actors if he doesn't show up" moaned Frank._

" _Its good that you missed it , that shit is worse than my sergeant's porn stash" like something that disgusted him the marine spoke like he knew a lot …._

 _UGH OH. This can only end well._

" _Wait you also watch animes?" Frank asked excited._

" _Hell yeah man ,I got a couple on my phone and a frigging lot of them on my laptop" The marine answered , his bored demeanor now completely vanishing leaving behind a childlike expression of having found a comrade in arms of his hobby. They started off to ramble in their own Otaku worlds._

" _Blutiger nerds" The German exclaimed after watching them for a few seconds having gone from total strangers to best buds in a few seconds._

" _Major Pierre Bezúkhov commander of the 13_ _th_ _Elites" I said while extending a hand towards the German, whose eyes went wide._

" _Wait the same Capt Bezúkhov who led 23 specs operatives into the heart of the Ural mountains and caught the second in command of the Black marines alive while eliminating at least 200 men and 12 helicopters without losing a single man, which led to the total defeat of all hostiles in that area!" His eyes were now burning of admiration and respect._

" _Oi, keep it down" I said trying to make him keep his calm. I was never the kind of person who liked attention and this was no exception. Especially after that operation, it was like me and my men had become legends, I mean that operation lasted a week and it ended with us being chased by….. Nearly every psycho in the Urals._

" _Sir, on behalf of the men of Bundeswehr who were in Operation Tartar I salute you" he said while giving me a salute. "I lost many of my men in that conflict and that is the sad reason I have my current rank , you helped us avenge them and you are the Hero of that operation" he said while giving a sad smile._

" _We all lost many comrades in that conflict, and got promoted to Major due to that op and probably the reason we are here". Seriously, as my team was a totally multinational team it sparked off a debate of how military could be better if they were a mixed bunch and carried superior weapons. Wait a minute he called me a hero didn't he, time to make him get away from me…. I don't need these kind of people who suck up to you._

" _NO mate,…..I am not a hero. I am just a monster"_

" _Why is that Sir?"He asked._

" _Without a doubt Major, You are a monster of Logic" Frank said like he was stating a fact._

" _When was your first real combat situation when you killed someone Capt Ralph?" I asked him._

" _24_ _th_ _May 2017, Against ISIS, Guy suddenly came out of a under constructed building and fired an RPG at our convoy. Blew up a Humvee killed 3 guys and I took aim and fired a HE into his position. Guy winded up as a can of spam with a grenade taped to it" The Capt said._

" _Capt Paul?"_

" _A robbery in Maryland, the 3 taking a hostage I put 2 between one's eyes with a 9mm , and shot another in the leg and disarmed him, Swat took out the last " Paul said._

" _Rico?"_

" _Ural, Operation Tartar, the attack on base Trotsky" he just said._

" _Beirut , convoy under attack" Frank said._

" _Mine was in 3_ _RD_ _year of High School Chiba, during an attempted assault on our school. 8 men assaulted, three shot, 1 disarmed and choked to death , 2 strangulated , knifed one and send the remaining in a coma in close quarter combat. All the while students were still present. Do you know how their eyes were when they saw how I … " the image of Yukinoshita's face at that moment when I was strangulating the 3_ _rd_ _gunman came into my mind and I shook my head to banish that person's image to the back of my mind and looked out of the window, knowing that shocked expression existed on the two Capt 's and Rico's face. Frank showed a neutral expression he having heard my adventures on time when we cleared a destroyed village and got drunk on the only remaining bottle of Vodka in the totally destroyed Pub._

" _LOOK SHARP" A voice suddenly cut in the atmosphere. All of us stood up at attention and all of us looked towards the entrance and in came the person who we were waiting for and was late by 12 minutes._

 _Lieutenant General Flavius Valus, this idiot is the reason all of the officers and men here were present. Apparently this guy had the bright idea of proposing joint military war games in which a lot of countries would participate. Nobody had any major arguments however he proposed some things that caused a huge outrage. For starting the militaries would be mixed and matched like The German Tank division with the Russians and the officers would be mixed up. Most in the military hated the idea but there were some who welcomed it like some…..politicians who though it would be a good idea to remove stereotypes and improve diplomacy. Bloody bastards don't know a single thing about military. I it's not easy to stop the competition and tear down the walls. Take the marines as an Example they are divided into the East coast and the West coast marines who are constantly try to outplay and out show their opposite coast Marines . And there were some like me who just didn't care who they served with._

" _AT EASE GENTLEMEN" he commanded and we followed his ordered and sat down. He had on a grim expression on his face._

" _Men at least 1 and a half hour ago , England came under attack from some unknown forces although the SAS and the Army was mobilized and immediately scrambled the RAF was defeated quite early. About 20 minutes ago we lost comms with their HQ, but the last thing we received was a call for help" he paused and looked at everyone's shocked reactions. How the hell can the Brits be defeated so easily._

" _Gentlemen a member of NATO AND UN in under attack and we will not sit back" he put foot on the table and raised his fist in the air._

" _WE SHALL SHOW THEM WHAT IT MEANS TO MESS WITH ONE OF OUR FRIENDS" he was yelling at this point with many of the men standing with rage on their faces at this point with rage. Rico was showing a neutral expression, Frank was clenching his fists on the table while the German and the Marine were watching calmly._

" _ALL UNITS ARE HEARBY ORDERED TO GET READY AND MOVE TO ENGAGE THE ENEMY UNITS PACK AND RENDEZVOUS AT THE AIRFIELD TO BE DEPLOYED OPERATION JAVLIN" he screamed and fell back into a chair, while some officers were whipped up in bloodlust and actually charged right out, absolute Comedy Gold._

" _Here we go again" the German said while rising from his chair._

" _Looks like we're heading to battle guys. It'll be an honor to fight alongside you sir" the marine said as we were heading out._

" _How are your tanks going to be deployed, there is not enough time if we are going to attack?" I asked him although I was used to fighting on the ground without support who wouldn't feel safe when a tank is with them?_

" _It's something the American invented a type of tank carriage on a damn helicopter" he said apparently shuddering to think of a combo of tanks and helicopter._

 _I stopped when we got out of the building. The men were rushing to their respective platoons and squads obviously to mobilize them for War. Most of them were heading to the Armory to gear up, for battle. Britain is under attack….what kind of dumbass wants to attack that place and what is he going to benefit from that._

" _Something's not quite right here" I said voicing my concerns._

" _Which part, mobilizing the entire force part or the England part" Rico asked._

"" _Both"" I and the Marine said in Sync._

" _Sir, I am going to get my Leopard division ready Sir, let's hope we meet on the battlefield and get to fight together" The German Tanker said while giving me a salute and sprinted off to the motor pool._

" _Same sentiments here sir, when we get back let's share a few beers and some war stories" The marine smiling ,shook my hand and went towards his platoon's barracks._

" _Let's go" I said to my 2 men who simply nodded._

 _After arming ourselves we met up with the rest of the 13_ _th_ _Elites. A total of 48 men from various military organizations like the Blue helmest , The French Foreign Legion, Spetsnaz & Alpini. After briefing them, we were assigned 5 Ospreys flight 'Lima'. From what I heard the Marines will be on Sea Knights 'Knight' while the Armored cavalry will hit using a quad rotor helicopter only known as 'the Stock', although some info sent over from my uncle said that it was just a modified Osprey. How he gets that info is beyond me._

 _We were assigned to be the spearhead of the operation along with the marines , which was beyond me Marines are good at being thrown in the frontlines and breaking through…_

" _So why do we have to be the vanguard?" Frank said while checking his MP7A1 for the 13_ _th_ _time, when we were onroute in the Osprey._

" _Probably because they think Major is fucking invincible when goes crazy" the guy on the MG joked._

" _Oh really?" another said sadistically._

" _Of course ,Why do you think he carries a goddamn Katana?" the MG guy said while taking a drag out of a cigarette and then throwing it out._

" _Oi Frank, how are the men distributed?" I asked him to be sure and to ignore the MG's jokes._

" _Let's see, Rico's is on Lima 3, the Spetsnaz and Alpini are on Lima 2, The FFL's on Lima 4, rest on Lima 3 and 5. The marines are going to hit London with us first followed by the Ralph's tanks. At the same time another strike force will Hit Dover as well. Afterwards a second wave of paratroopers will reinforce us supported by APC's. The rest of the Military forces will start to steamroller from there._

" _Sounds like a decent plan" was the only thing that I had to say as I checked my M8A1 Assault rifle, it was my primary, I had a Desert eagle as my sidearm and a Combat knife, a Tomahawk as well as a Katana for…special cases. I mainly used a HK416 assault rifle but due to logistic reasons in the Joint military force nearly all troops mainly used the same guns, however some militaries like the FFL and Spetsnaz used their own guns, the FAMAS and the KA 74._

" _Major when are we going to reach the rendezvous point?" A blue helmet asked._

" _Don't be too rash corporal, things like that get you killed" another guy answered who was obviously the medic of our group._

" _Oh some on Vic, you are as much excited to fight aren't you?" he nudged the medic._

" _Shut your trap soldier , he is right and I am not in the mood to write a letter that begins with 'I regret to inform you that' got it" I said to shut him up. Why do these boots think combat is easy?. I wonder why he joined the force….wait a minute._

" _Oi, why did you join the Military?" I asked to the excited soldier._

" _Well, it's probably to find some friends and myself" he recounted. "I was a junkie in my teens my family turned their backs on me and I barely managed to pass the test, so I got a place to stay so to sum it up I joined to survive" he said while looking out of the window with a bitter smile on his face. I was about to reply when the radio came on._

" _[FLIGHT GROUP LIMA THIS IS BASE CAMP YANKEE, RESPOND OVER]"_

 _The pilots were quick to respond._

" _[COPY BASE THIS IS LIMA 1]"_

" _[COPY BASE THIS IS LIMA 2]"_

" _[COPY BASE THIS IS LIMA 3]"_

" _[COPY BASE THIS IS LIMA 4]"_

" _[COPY BASE THIS IS LIMA 5]"_

 _[YOU WILL DROP THE ELITES NEAR POINT 27.89 AND RETURN TO BASE IMMEDIATELY] Command ordered._

""""" _[WILCO]"""""_

" _[ELITES THIS IS BASE CAMP YANKEE RESPOND OVER]"_

" _[BASE CAMP YANKEE THIS IS 8MAN, ELITES COPY START TALKING ]"I said._

" _[YOUR ELITES WILL BE DROPPED OFF IN THE EASTERN PART OF LONDON CITY, MARINES WILL BE DROPPED OFF IN THE SOUTHERN PART ALONG WITH THE CAVALRY .REGROUP WITH THEM AND RECAPTURE THE CENTRE OF THE CITY. AFTER THE CITY CENTRE HAS BEEN CAPTURED CALL FOR THE PARATROOPERS AND RECAPTURE THE CITY]" Hang on has the city already been captured._

" _[BASE YANKEE, HAS THE CITY ALREADY BEEN CAPTURED? OVER]" I Asked._

" _[WE ARE UNDER THE ASSUMPTION THAT IT IS. COMMS HAVE COMPLETELY BEEN CUT OUT SO PROCEED WITH XTREME YANKEE OUT]"_

" _[WILCO, ELITES OUT]"_

 _I HAVE A BAD FEELING ABOUT THIS OPERATION._

* * *

 _ **[15 Minutes after the failure of Operation Javelin]**_

 _What the hell are we up against? Was the only thing that I was thinking as I led my squad towards place where the rest of our Heli's crashed._

" _Sir with all due respect why are we heading towards the city instead of getting out?" Frank asked while scanning the nearby buildings with his MP7A1 sights._

" _Wasn't the mission a failure?" Cross said. He was carrying a M4 and a Kap-40._

" _There are still a couple of friendlies in the city and we don't leave anyone behind" I said._

" _As expected of 8man a true hero" Frank said to ease to mood, which was not helping as all of us were…..extremely creeped out and out danger senses were screaming because…._

" _Umm, guys why aren't there are any civilians anywhere?" Felix said in a calm voice. He was carrying a Ka74 equipped with a grenade launcher and optic sights and a Revolver._

" _I have seriously no freaking idea where they are and honestly I am not going to go look for them" I said trying to calm my Hachi senses. The reason we were alarmed like this was because from the crash site to this point we didn't encounter a single soul, and add the fact that Command called off the Operation we were really tense the only thing I wanted to do right now was to first locate any survivors from my group regroup with the Marines and Armored corps and get the hell out of here._

" _How much far is Lima….HALT ROMEOS 12 o clock" I said holding up my fist and then opening it. Like a well oiled machine we dived for any cover we could find. The reason for that was the presence of a 6 men who had appeared out of the next street. Although they looked like our men I couldn't be sure._

 _[FLANK THEM, BUT DO NOT ENGAGE TILL THEY ARE COMFIRMED TO BE ENEMY] I said on the radio._

""" _[ROGER]"""_

 _We were using a cover to cover approach to move forward. I saw one of them look in our direction and suddenly they too dove for cover. If they are our men this is our chance. I reached for the radio and spoke._

 _[THIS IS MAJOR BEZÛKHOV ANY ELITE STILL IN THE FIELD RESPOND OVER] Now if there was no one really left alive we were in a bad position and if these men were not mine we were in a worse position. Thankfully the radio came back on with one soldier poking his head out from the cover._

" _[MAJOR EIGHT, THIS IS RICO PLEASE CONFIRM THOSE MEN HIDING BEHING THE CARS ARE YOURS]" Rico's voice came over the comms._

 _[COPY, WE ARE BEHIND CARS]I said relieved._

" _[ALL CLEAR, TANGOS ARE FRIENDLIES"] a voice said on the comms and 6 men came out of cover._

" _[CLEAR]" I said as 5 men made their way towards us, with Rico leading them, and another staying behind . Rico was carrying a LSAT and a Revolver in a ACU. With him there were 5 other men two from Spetsnaz with a KA 74, one from the FFL with FAMAS assault rifle and 2 Italian Alpini with a Frf2 sniper rifle and an M4 with all of them in their respective forces uniform._

" _[IN THE APARTMANT COMPLEX AT 4 O CLOCK]" I said not wanting to be sitting ducks out in the open for any sniper. We made our way to that and forced the door open and took a break. 10 men out of 48 men..….a total massacre. Not to mention the casualties the Marines must have suffered and probably the Tanks as well if they were unlucky._

" _Sir, We checked out the rest of the crash sites we are the only ones that survived" Rico reported with a grim expression. I looked around 9 men sitting around the drawing room currently looking at me with complicated expressions and the Alpini sniper looking out of the window._

" _Did you encounter anyone?" I asked, my gaze returning to Rico._

" _No sir, not a soul….. like they disappeared from the face of the earth" he fidgeted for a sec before asking nervously "Is the operation really a failure?"._

" _That's what Valus thinks, however we still got men on the ground so we will not abandon them. You go home when the Tank says you can" I recalled something once said to me._

" _So" I continued noticing the stares of the men "we are going to regroup with the Marines and the Cavalry and then think what to do, if I remember correctly there should be a Colonel in the field with them" I just wanted someone to tell me what to do because right now I was as nervous as the men._

" _Roger that sir, by the way you look like you need a weapon, here I keep this just in case" Rico said while handing me a Bullpup assault rifle with a grenade launcher and 6 magazines for it as well as 5 shell for it._

" _Where did you get this?"I asked surprised as this gun was not in the armory as there was mostly M4s and some other weapons in the general armory._

" _I just 'borrowed' it from the armory" he said with a small smile tugging at his lips._

" _OK ?" I asked the men. Who stood up and nodded._

" _Major Pierre Bezúkhov call sign 8man, we may be of different militaries but, you are my soldiers now .We are gonna regroup with the Colonel. And then figure out what the hell is going on. Any questions, Now then rank, name and call signs" I said motioning to the them._

" _Sergeant major Rico Gonzales, call sign 'Vandal' "_

" _Sergeant Claude callsign 'Burgundy 1' " the FFL guy said. He was also the comms specialist._

" _Private first class Mauro Florenzi callsign 'Vigilante 1'" the Italian sniper said._

" _Capt Flavio Lunardi callsign 'Falcon 2'" the other Italian said….Wait I know this guy , he's 32 and got a lot of experience in Balkans and the Ural from what I hear._

" _Corporal Boris Durgov callsign 'Saber 5'" the first Spetsnaz operative said….hang on a sec._

" _Oi Felix you are a spetsnaz operative aren't you how did you end up on my helicopter?" I asked remembering that the Spetsnaz and Alpini troops were on a different heli._

" _I ended up on the wrong place sir" he said, "I was trying to find my unit's plane but it was already airborne" That makes sense Valus made us rush out so not surprising if half didn't make it on the plane. I swear that guy deserves to be court martialed. I gestured for the last man to continue. But still something is off about him._

" _Corporal Vladimir Dragunov callsign ' Saber 7'" the last man said. Are these 2 broth…_

" _Sir" Claude suddenly cut in drawing the attention of the men. "A message Is being broadcasted our forces" he said as he did adjusted the comms we heard the message._

" _[TO ALL UNITS IN THE VICINITY OF LONDON THIS IS BASE CAMP YANKEE. EUROPE IS UNDER ATTACK FROM MISSILES THAT ARE BEING GUIDED FROM SOMEWHERE IN THE VICINITY OF THE BUCKINGHAM PALACE. ANY AVAILABLE UNITS HEAD THERE IMMEDIATELY AND STOP THE THREATS IMMEDIATELY]" What! What the hell are we fighting against? I thought when the radio came online again._

" _[ANY ELITES IN THE VICINITY OF LONDON THIS IS COLONEL ORLOVSKY CALLSIGN TROIKA PLEASE RESPOND IMMEDIATELY]" .Col Orlovsky, at last someone good is in charge of the ops. I replied on the comms._

" _[TROIKA, THIS IS 8 WE COPY, OVER]"_

" _[8 THIS IS TROIKA IT IS GOOD TO FIGHT ALONG YOU YOUR MEN ALRIGHT]"_

" _[NEGATIVE TROIKA, I HAVE ONLY 10 MEN FURTHER ORDERS]'_

" _[SAME HERE 8 ,ONLY HALF OF MARINES HAVE SURVIVED ALTHOUGH I DO HAVE 5 TANKS, 2 GERMAN AND 3 AMERICAN AND A COUPLE OF MY SHOCK INFANTRY. VALVUS SENDED ME AS THE CO ARE HEADING TO THE BRITISH PALACE FROM THE SOUTH. APPROACH THE PALACE FROM THE EAST AND FIGHT YOUR WAY LUCK 8]"_

" _[ROGER THAT TROIKA HEADING THERE NOW]"_

" _Boys , looks like shit's going down" I said to the men who only nod and ready their weapons._

" _Let's go"_

* * *

 _ **Bloody hell the longest chapter up till now is finally done. I know some are a bit pissed off that there is not a bit of combat up till now but as you can see combat is gonna go down in the next chapter.**_

 _ **Well next chapter will be a full blown war. Expect it within a couple of days**_

 _ **And yes I used a couple of characters from other stories.**_

 _ **Predator7 signing off**_

 _ **Cheers mate.**_


	5. Chapter 5

[A/N]

 **Yo guys I am back I know many of you absolutely hate me for not telling who's is 8man's 'lover'? However that's what I want you to wonder about, no not an OC. It's one of the people of the original cast…probably but…never mind.**

 **On the other and I want to thank you for the number of views I have received for the story. I would also like more people to leave reviews if possible even if they want me to continue the story or stop it and go blow myself up.**

 **Oh and here is the link for Oregairu ANOTHER-** **drive/folders/0Bx_3I5qjqu3rNWFJNFJGMU8yOW8?usp=drive_web** **. Let me make myself clear though this is the link for the** **PDF FORMAT** **OF** **THE BOOK. Though it is short and fewer than 100 pages and such it will run easily on Pc and your phones although some may have to download PDF reader. Oh and if it doesn't just mail me or post a review I'll tell the exact steps, if not in a mail, just like in this.**

 **Now let's move on to the story**

* * *

 **[SOME TIME LATER]**

 **[LONDON]**

If I were to say I was not nervous I would be lying and that would be the case for the rest of my men. However I was now calm and could feel my dark side coming back as we were in the field. Well darkness over Madness anyway,

YAY..….somehow that didn't do anything to quell my thoughts, my men were fidgeting as well but remembering my Uncle words I went on "LET IT BE A BAD DECISION RATHER THAN NO DECISION" those were the words my uncle said to me when we had managed to finally subdue every fucking Yakuza in the Yukinoshita Mansion incident that led to a serious Multi-national crisis.

We were moving with a cover to cover approach, the city looked abandoned; cars were abandoned on the streets with their doors open like people had tried to escape something or someone, it looked like a scene from some apocalypse movie or the kind. The reason we were moving slowly with a duck and cover maneuver was due to the same reason there was not a single soul in sight we had checked several places on the way to the rendezvous area with Col Orlosky's men, but all had yielded the same result. It was like we were in the Plains of Despair which looking like and entrancing grassland of green grass moving like waves but hiding settlements of Orcs , Dark Elves and Necromancers. **[2]**

I currently had 10 men left from my original 48 Elites. The reason we got that name was because of some stupid black operation proposed by my Uncle and a couple of other Generals which consisted of 23 other Special Forces men from the same countries that were taking part in this useless Military games. Though the only reason that operation was allowed to take place was due to the fact that the majority if the generals were my Uncle's men. I was just a captain back then. We were under the command of a hired contractor. Turned out that guy had sold us out, we were captured as ransom cards but broke out and stormed the camp we were held in , stole a few vehicles and weapons and managed to get out with one of their high ranking men, the reason 12 helicopters were destroyed was due to throwing grenades onto their rockets blowing them up and damaging the flight controls. After we managed to get the fuck out of there we got chased on the highway till we managed to reach friendly grounds **.[3]** As for the guy we captured….

Let's just say he has to eat food out of a straw for the rest of his days **[4]** as he once tried to escape and found himself in the midst of men angry at the loss of their comrades at the hands of his men. Due to some 'issues' it was covered up. Sometimes I am shocked by the amount of power my Uncle wields everywhere and still think why he is not a global dictator

….yet?

"All Clear" Saber 3 said while coming out of another apartment with Saber 5 and Saber 7 which we thought there were good spots for civilians for hiding in case of an attack.

"This was the twelfth wasn't it?"Asked Burgundy.

"Yup, and still not a soul in sight" Falcon said.

"Seriously, we even checked the Tube but they aren't there either" Vandal joined in.

"Guys keep it down, you are not the one who has to focus on their aim all the time" Vigilante said to them. This guy was an interesting character, focused on the mission and was keeping his cool and his finger on the trigger.

"YO, Archer how much far is the damn palace" I asked as it was almost an hour and we had possibly moved only 2-3 km. The reason that we were on foot was because Col Orlosky warned us that if we GTA some vehicles the enemy might learn of our movement and also we had to conduct a search operation for finding civilians…how much does he hate me for what I did?.

"No idea sir, I am just guiding us from my gut" he said while looking around.

Then when all of us were probably thinking something along the lines of 'how to get rid of this Sonofabitch?' the radio came on again.

"[ELITES, TROIKA THIS IS KNIGHT .OVER]".

"[TROIKA WE HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR]"

"[ELITES WE HEAR YOU LOUD AND ON KNIGHT CASTLE]"I replied.

"[THERE HAS BEEN SOME DEVELOPMENTS]"Finally news.

"[BASE YANKEE HAS BEEN ATTACKED AND IS NOT RESPONDING NOR CAN WE PICK UP ANYTHING SO WE ARE PRESUMING BASE YANKEE HAS BEEN DESTROYED AND LIEUTENANT GENERAL FLAVIUS VALUS IS MIA]"Oh nice.

"[KNIGHT CASTLE HAS BEEN SET UP AS THE HQ WITH BRIGADEGENERAL KARL DIETRICH AS THE COMMANDER OF THE WAIT HE'S ON….]"Dietrich…..Oh wait he's from the Bundeswher.

"[ALL FORCES THIS IS UNIFORM COMMANDER]"Karl's voice sounded.

"[BRITSH FORCES HAVE CURRENTLY REGAINED CONTROL OF ALL OTHER CITIES EXPECT LONDON AND DOVER]" Some good news.

"[WE HAVE MANAGED TO FIGURE SOME OF THE ENEMY'S PLAN OF ACTION]"

"[THEY ARE LAUNCHING VIKING MISSILES FROM DOVER BUT THE GUIDING AND COMMAND SEEMS TO BE FROM LONDON]"Oh hell…..why did it have to be Viking?

"[DOVER IS CURRENTLY BEING RETAKEN BY SAS AND NATO TROOPS BUT THERE IS HEAVYGURILLLA FIGHTING AND PROGRESS IS SLOW IN THE MEANTIME THE MISSSILES ARE CAUSING HEAVY DAMAGE IN SEVERAL PLACES.]"

"[WE CAN'T SEND MORE MEN OR AIRPLANES AS THE BASTERDS HAVE CAPTURED SOME SORT OF SECRET BRITISH ANITI AIR DEFENCE FEATURE SO AN AIRSTRIKE IS IMPOSSIBLE]''What?

"[WE HAVE LOCATED THAT THEIR FORCES HAVE GATHERED NEAR THE BUCKINGHAM PALACE .WHY BECAUSE IT IS THE PLACE WHERE THEY ARE CONTROLLING THE BRITISH ANTI AIR CAUTIOUS BECAUSE THE SAT RECON HAVE SHOWN SOMETHING WEIRD THINGS NEAR THE PLACE AND THEN AN AREA ABOUT 4 MILES WENT TOTALLY BLACK FOR A COUPLE OF MINUTES AFTER THAT WAS WHEN THE BRITS LOST CONTROL]"

"[FIND OUT WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON AND ELIMINATE THE FORCES FROM THE DAMN PLACE…. _WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE ENGLAND]". Apparently he spoke the last parts with a murmur._

The looks of the men were fixed on me. They were probably thinking the same thing I was thinking.

"Let….."I was about to say something but I was cut off.

"I TOLD YOU IT WAS ALIENS"

"SHIT MAN WE ARE SO SCREWED. WE NEED BIGGER WEAPONS 50… NO… a plasma particle cannon, a laser cannon"

"Yeah they should hurry up in the labs or we are done for"

"I hear the national universities are doing research in this topic"

"Yeah that will help a lot….."

Victor and Frank burst out of nowhere. All the other guys were looking at them with blank expressions. I can swear that if someone were to kill these 2 then they could easily apply for justified homicide in any kind of jury Military or Civil and easily get away with it. **[5]** I looked toward Felix who nodded and quietly walked to their back and gave them both a solid wack on their helmets with his K.

"I know….AAHH"

"HEY WH….OUCH"

"Keep your stupid ideas with yourself" He coldly said. This made me a bit suspicious of him in terms of familiarity, like I had seen this kind of things somewhere…..Oh wait most of my Uncle's employees are Ex-Gang members and they have a lot of loyalty to us as we 'Rehabilitated' them and gave them a second chance at life…something my Uncle gave me

"[ELITES THIS IS TROIKA. WE ARE NEAR SAINT JAMES PARK AND WE WILL ENGAGE THE ENEMY NEAR BUCKINGHAM PLACE FIRST HIT EM FROM THE NORTH]"

"[ WE ARE HEADING TOWARDS THE PALACE MIGHT TAKE SOME TIME TO REACH THERE. UMM…IS THERE A CAPT RALPH HANSEN IN THE BUNDESWHER ARMOR AND A CAPT PAUL JACKSON IN THE MARINES?]"I asked wanting to know if they had survived.

"[WELL THE MARINES HAVE JACKSON, BUT CAPT RALPH'S TANK DID NOT JOIN US. THEY THINK HE IS DEAD BECAUSE THE GUY WAS PRACTICALLY SCREAMING ALL THE WAY WHEN THEY WERE IN THE AIR AND AFTER THEIR HELI WAS HIT THE SCREAMS STOPPED AS WELL AS THEIR SIGNALS]" Fuck…

"[TROIKA WE WILL REACH THE PLACE SOON THEN WE'LL HIT THEM FROM THE OTHER ]"

"[AND EIGHT DON'T MORON STILL OWE ME 14 HAIRS.]" **[6]**

"[ROGER THAT PAPA BEAR]" I Laughed as I remember that time.

"[SHUT UP OR I WILL PERSONALLY SEE TO IT THE BRAVATA YOU REHABILITATED ARE PUNISHED]" Oh Really? Time to burst his bubble.

"[NO OFFENSE SIR, BUT YOU CANT DO THAT NO USE BLUFFING]" I say casually and it is true.

"[…..]"

"[HOW CAN YOU DO THAT IS BEYOND ME BUT THAT'S WHAT MAKES YOU AN UNSTOPABLE 000SFORCE AND INTERESTING. DON'T DIE BEFORE ME KID. TROIKA OUT]"

BANG BANG. COLONEL DOWN.

"[ELITES OUT]"

After Felix was done 'disciplining' we moved out and started moving towards the palace. We did not know what kind of enemy we were going to fight but if there was something to protect we will do it….

Hold on that crosses my earlier statement. Huh…..Everyone is indeed a hypocrite. Hold on.. As their forces are concentrated around the palace doesn't that mean the streets are clear.

"Frank, Rico secure Transportation, we'll got your back" I said to them. We can now get there faster and do a Blitzkrieg from our side. While Frank and Rico checked the cars lying abandoned we were on the lookout for the enemy. After a while of trying to start the engine Frank got out and opened the bonnet and took a step back with a yelp. As I went and took a look I was surprised as well the entire engine block had melted and had deformed.

"Same here" Rico said after inspecting 3 other vehicles.

"We can assume that transportation is out of the question, so we got to move on foot"

"Can you find out what happened?"

"No sir I don't know how the engine melted, probably some sort of Ray gun?"He answered.

"What's our current position?"

"NEAR A" the FFL guy replied.

"I mean how far the Rendezvous point is?"

"We'll move till Wellington's Arch and then hit their position through the North through Constitution hill."

"Sir sh….."

"Major I got eyes on a group of Tango's moving from 5'o clock" The sniper suddenly cut in.

"Envelop formation"

Like a well oiled machine we ducked for any cover and spread out in a envelop formation. After taking cover I looked over to take a good look. There were 4 soldiers moving towards our position, they looked like they were in a hurry and didn't look around much and were coming closer rapidly, a fatal mistake on a battlefield. My men were now covering both sides of the street; the Russians and the Italian Capt were on the left side while excluding me and the FFL guy others were on the right side.

"Sir they are British forces" The FFL guy suddenly said.

"How can you tell?"I asked seeing they were in our weapon range now.

"One of them has equipped his Sidearm even though he as a primary, I remember is some show that only their military have this kind of thing" He said.

"They're clean they got the British flag on their shoulders" Frank said.

". Let's make sure they really are friendly. On my mark stun them"

""""""""ROGER"""""""""

"NOW!"

As I said this the men froze and pointed their weapons towards my direction but it was too late, a second later a Flash bang went off in their midst immobilizing them for a few seconds, but that was all my men needed. Frank and Felix rushed at them and gave them a sweeping kicks making them fall. They tried to resist but were overpowered. As the Flash bang's effect wore off profanies came out of their mouth. We dragged them to a nearby building.

"Son of a..."

"Motherfucker"

"Who the fuck are you bastards?"

"Easy Bro, we're not the enemy" The Italian captain said.

"Who are you?" I asked, we had now completely surrounded them. They were restrained by Frank, Rico, Felix and Flavio while the rest of them were trailing their guns on them.

"Major Pierre Bezúkhov, Commander 13th Elites, United Military Combat Forces. We were sent here to provide assistance to the British who are attack. Who are you?"I asked with my tone sounding dark, cold and intimidating. Some of my men looked at me with surprised expression, they were the ones specially sent to my squad for this…JMCFO or Joint military clust….. Sigh, now I won't even bother,I won't even bother to finish that , seriously who in the Military comes up with names no soldier expect those officers who polish themselves in front of the press bothers to remember.

"Oh...so you guys are the reinforcement? ...Can you let us go first?"One of them spoke after hearing me, a young man probably 20-22 years, with many symptoms like Frank, seriously I don't want another Otaku meet in the middle of a Battlefield.

"How do I know you are not the Enemy? What were you doing here?"

"I and a couple of other men were protecting some civilians. However one said that she was type one diabetes and had forgotten the insulin pen, we just went a chemist to take some". **[7]** Quite a tale no. However... That was the thing I needed, I nodded to the men restraining them, who let them go making them fall on their faces.

"I am Sergeant Pike, SAS...What's with that welcome and where is the rest of Force?"

"Lost" I said summarising the events happened up till now in one word.

"L..lost!?"He said shocked, his men who were being given their weapons back also shook.

"What happened here?" I asked, wanting to get some answers. He wanted to say something else but seeing that i was a senior officer we answered.

"I have no idea sir, we were just dozing around in the garrison when the alarm went off and we mobilized when we arrived there was a lot of chaos, we were told to recapture The Royal Palace. We moved there supported by lot of Lynx. We exchanged some Gunfire with the hostiles and then the RAF boys showed up, then everything went Bonkers. Now sir believe me when i say this, They had some sort of bloody tech or something because some sort of light went up and suddenly the surrounding began to change like we were in some sort of sandstorm. Then all of the electronics stopped working even the APCs AND Tanks that were sent with us stopped working, the helicopters and planes dropped out of the skies you shou..."he took a pause and took a drink out of his canteen, while another continued for him.

"That's when those small drones appeared. They spat out some like of laser onto every vehicle and some of our men, they burst in top flames as if they were set on fire by a flamethrower, we managed to shoot down at least 4 of them but they blew up so we couldn't gather anything. They brought out men who had some sort of frigging anti material gun when they started shooting they tore through our armour and Kevlar vest, we lost most of our men to them. After that we broke up and retreated and now the remaining of us are somewhere in the city with civilians" he finished.

"I'll report this to my CO. He'll need it, we're planning to assault the palace anyway" I said to the SAS sergeant. As i was going to do so he spoke again.

"Tell him the enemy has withdrawn most of its forces and only a small no of men are there, our snipers are watching the enemy position, but beware they have very powerful weapons and anti material guns or that's what we think" I nodded to him and reported this to Col Orlosky.

"[THE SITUATION IS MORE COMPLICATED THAN I THOUGHT]"

"[I'LL REPORT IT TO THE HIGHER MUST BE WAITING FOR NEWS]"he talked to the BG Karl and then he replied.

"[COPY THAT TROIKA. ELITES ASSIST THE BRITISH CAPTURE THE PALACE TRY NOT TO DESTROY THE PLACE TOO MUCH IT IS A...COMPLICATED PLACE AFTER ALL]"

"" [WILCO]""

Then suddenly an explosion went off nearby, sending all of us on high alert.

"What the fuck was that!?"Vic yelled.

"[WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?]"Col Orlosky said on the radio.

"That sounded quite close" one of Pike's men said.

"Wait could that be…" Pike couldn't finish his sentence when another explosion was heard this one a bit distant.

"[ANOTHER ONE WAS CLOSER TO US]" Troika said back. Then suddenly Pike's comms came online.

"[RECON4 COME IN THIS KEEP6, THE HARRODS UNDER ATTACK HEAD BACK TO THE KEEP IMMEDIATELY. THE LAV LINE IS DOWN.I GOT REPORT THAT KEEP2 IS ALSO UNDER ATTACK]"

"[KEEP6 THIS IS PIKE, WE'RE HEADING BACK TO THE KEEP. WE HAVE REINFORCEMENTS FROM THE UMCF]"

"[GOOD JOB LAD. HE MIGHT HAVE A…..OI KEEP YOUR HEAD DOWN AND GET THE CIVILIANS OUT OF IN THE NAME OF THE QUEEN IS THAT?. WATCH OUT, INCOMMING! INCOMMING! ]" Then the comms went silent .

"SHIT! Major The Harrods's under attack. Also Keep2 is also under attack!" Pike said to me.

"What's keep2?" I asked.

"Westminster's cathedral" Damn, gotta stop the colonel. I told the colonel everything and as I expected his reply was.

"[ROGER HEADING THERE NOW GOTTA GIVE THESE MEN SOME EXPERIENCE FIGHTING. EIGHT HEAD WITH THE BRITS AND PROVIDE ASSISTANCE]"

"[OH YES, I HAVE GOTTEN WORD THAT AFTER WE GOT SCOPEDOGS AS AIRSUPPORT AND MANY NATO AND UN TROOPS AS REINFORCEMENTS. AND A COUPLE OF SHIPS READY TO HEADING UP BOTH TO LONDON AND SOME BOMBARDMENT FROM SHIPS UP THE THAMES. TROIKA OUT]"

"Scopedogs, eh… never thought they would be hitting London" Vigilante 1 said while running.

"You have the GOCAM right, that's gonna make one hell of a military action video" Frank said with the rest of them nodding their heads in return.

"Focus on the tasks idiots and shut up the fuck up you are raising dust on the frequency" I yelled back as we all were sprinting though the streets of London. Pike was leading the way and we were running in two lines of seven each, we ran on for like 14 minutes stopping to catch our breath twice. We neared the end of the road and our breath and turned when Pike stopped. We gripped out weapons and looked where he was seeing.

"What the?" we too stopped when we saw the carnage in front of him. Two burning LAV's which looked like they used as blockade were riddled with bullets and turned over to their side clearing the road. Several bodies were lying here and there, several of them were of service personals, even though they were wearing bulletproof Kevlar vests there were huge bullet wounds on them. Civillian bodies were lying in various states of mutilation.

"Take cover" I said to them, they jumped into action hiding wherever they could find in an instant. Then we saw them in front of the hotel among the bodies.

There were 5 men in some sort of dark green armoured suit. I looked like full body armour. They were wearing something like a full face armoured gas mask, with a WW2 German helmet their eyes were red because of what I suspect were visors. Their left shoulders had a shield on it. They had guns which looked like MG42 but with 2 drum magazines on both sides and a Red scope on it. One of them carried a large box on his back. One of them had on a black variant of the armour, I suspected him to be the officer of that group. They were checking the bodies if the SAS men. **{A/N-IF YOU ARE WANT TO KNOW WHAT THEY LOOK CHECK OUT KERBEROS PROTECT GEAR FROM KERBEROS SAGA. I MADE A COUPLE OF ADJUSTMENTS THOUGH}**

"I Think I have seen this kind of suits somewhere" Frank replied.

"Don't mess around" I reply quietly, my Japanese slipping out.

"Ahh…. Yes Kerberos Saga, they are very similar to the protect suits, they have. I have one of their action figures".

"Damn that old" one of Pike's men said.

"Keep It down" we ducked back again as one of them looked over in our direction.

"WHAT IS IT?" the Black suit said. His voice sounding deep and intimidating, he is using a voice modulator no doubt about it.

"Thought I hear something" Bogey 1 said and went back.

"No need to worry about it. Brits have been wiped out and we took care of the UMCF. Have the captured people been sent back." Black suit said.

"Yeah boss, all except the Brit military personals have been sent to BO to extraction. Can we now get back" Bogey 4 said.

"Yeah, the SFG did its work and the drones can do the rest and patrol the city. Maybe what you heard was the screams of some motherfucker getting thrown out of a fucking building strapped to a fucking chair all the while getting zapped by the drones" Bogey 2 said with a laugh.

"Heads up, my sensors detect someone close by" Bogey 3 said. All of them got their guns ready and looked in our direction. It was now or never.

"Vandal make a flash in 5" I Said making a quick decision.

"Roger that, Major" He said while getting ready to throw the Flash bang.

"FLASH OUT"

* * *

 **[THIRD POV]**

"Contact" Black suit yelled but it was too late. The flash bang exploded making them

"Ahhh, motherfucker" one of the bogey's yelled shooting his gun in the direction the flash bang came from. However most of them went towards the sky. The flash bang's effect was lessened due to the soldier's wearing visors.

"Screw you youth" 8 yelled while firing his grenade launcher fitted in his Bullpup aiming for the Black suit, hitting him in the chest and throwing him backwards, his armoured suit heavily damaged. **[A/N- HACHIMAN yells this in Japanese]**

"FIRE" The word that the military has been forged for had been spoken. Like a switch being flicked open, all of them opened fire at once at the armoured men. When they recovered from the flash bang they quickly fired back using their own guns, their machine guns vomiting lead on to those who dared attack them.

"CO IS LOST THE CO" one of the bogey's yelled. **[8]**

"Our bullets aren't doing them damage, they are not even getting scratched" Boris yelled at his CO.

"Use the Grenade launcher, their officer didn't get up after I hit him. Felix aim for the chest" Eight yelled back.

"Yes sir. Cover me" Felix said loading a shell for his AK's launcher. As he was provided the request he took aim and fired at Bogey 4, who was trying to lob a grenade toward them. The round hit him near the shoulder and shouldn't have caused a fatal injury but the explosion triggered the grenade in his hand, blowing up near his face killing him instantly.

* * *

 **[ARMOURED SOLDIER'S POV]**

"SHIT JACKAL 4 IS DOWN CALL THE OGRE" one of the two remaining men said to his comrade.

"Hold on, let me call that ugly motherfucker" I said while flipping my hand console open that acted as a communicator after flipping a cover. Pressing a couple of buttons I sent him an SOS. Let's hope he isn't doing some of his crazy shit.

"GET THAT GUY…..AAHHHHH" HE looked up to see his comrade's face getting blown apart by another shell fired a Balaclava wearing man, he aimed his gun in his direction. His bullets finding aim and penetrating the car the guy had taken cover and killing that guy who looked like an officer.

"SONOFABITCH DOWN" he chuckled to himself.

He was about to change targets but was hit by another shell fired by another of them and fell back. His HUD went black for a second but half of it was restored but the right side image was getting distorted.

He tried to move his body but couldn't move, unfortunately for him the place that had been hit had damaged the armour's circuitry and the suit that had been given to protect him, had become his tomb. He tried to move his head towards the sky and saw a balaclava wearing man staring down at him in his hands was a Katana and in his other a Desert Eagle, thinking his death had come he looked into the eyes of his would be executioner, looking into his eyes he cursed himself for even thinking that, for his eyes looked different at first they looked like a freak's eyes but then suddenly staring at me his eyes turned into those of a reptile giving them a predatory look, his entire body was gripped with fear and my brain wasted to look away but for an unknown reason my body didn't respond.

He raised his Katana when an explosion drew his attention away, his eyes grew wide before he sheathed his Katana and equipped his rifle and fired a Grenade towards what I knew was the OGRE. He jumped back and ordered the rest of his men to fall back.

I heard a footfall next to my head and looked up to see our OGRE guy, looking at me strangely then he shook his head and took a step away from me and raised his arms towards me. Then suddenly I understood what he was going to do and tried to cry out but it was no use.

* * *

 **[3rd person POV]**

8man was about to strike the enemy who had killed his Italian Capt In a fit of rage and had taken out his Katana, his men followed him and were proding the armoured guy's bodies when an explosion took out one of Pike's men blowing his entire torso from his lower body. He looked over to see a armoured giant with a shield and a smoking gun coming out of the Harrods's and just as the giant was coming towards them the giant's view went towards his fallen comrades, seeing this chance he called his men to fall back and take cover. They also shaking out of shock

He watched as the Giant held out his arm and fiddled with it and aimed his arm towards the man who he was about to strike when suddenly the man was covered with flames!. The giant's arm spewed flames and took over the man's body the man was struggling and howled in pain, his armoured suit becoming his Minoan bull. **[9]** The giant then lumbered towards his other comrades and repeated the process and by this time the first man has stopped moving then suddenly he exploded like a suicide bomber.

The giant then turned his attention towards the other soldiers. Now they were the source of its attention. It fiddled with its arms again and then aimed its guns towards them.

However they were ready, both 8man and Felix fired their launchers at the giant. One hit its head and other its chest however the giant was clearly unaffected and took the hit head on. It then aimed its gun and opened fire. His gun spat bullets on to them, however this time when they were in cover they were hit by the bullets. One of Pike's men and 2 of 8's Spetsnaz taking cover behind the LAV were killed instantly, large bullet holes tearing thorough the LAV showed the path of the bullets.

8 realizing they couldn't defeat that thing and yelled.

"FALL BACK I'LL DRAW THE BASTERD'S ATTENTION" HE said and stepped out of cover and fired at the giant's face with his Bullpup. However the giant ignored him and aimed his gun towards his comrade's, seeing that 8 fired his 4rd grenade shell on the giant's face drawing his attention and the giant rushed towards him, seeing that his comrades could now retreat safely a genuine smile formed on his face and thinking that he was going to die he closed his eyes then suddenly as the giant was about to shoot his gun another Shell landed on him with a couple of sniper rounds landing near his armoured face, making him stagger.

Rico seeing his CO was in danger called Felix and the Sniper to cover him as he rushed towards the giant, after the giant was recovering from the surprise blast he quickly threw a C4 sticky pack towards the giant and diving under cover and blew the charge.

Eight was thrown back from the blast and nearly blacked out from the explosion the giant was only a few feet from him far enough not to hurt him but close enough to get hit with the blast. He saw Rico walking towards him when a cry came from his men and some gunshots from his men. Rico turned around to see that the giant had survived the explosion and but had been damaged pretty badly was lumbering towards him. He reached for his sidearm when the giant in a sudden burst of speed stuck his right side and sent him flying a couple of feet in the air before hitting a car and dropping dead on the ground.

Hachiman couldn't move a finger. The giant armoured thing that had killed a couple of his men was moving towards him to crush him and he couldn't do anything. He again felt something that he hadn't felt since Yukinoshita and his family bailed out on him.

DESPAIR

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **REFERENCES-**

 **1) PLAINS OF DESPAIR,MOONLIGHT SCUPLTOR.**

 **2) MOST OF YOU WILL KNOW WHICH MISSION FROM WHICH GAME I MADE THIS UP. TO THOSE WHO DON'T IT IS CALL UF DUTY MODERN WARFARE.**

 **3) THE SHAWSHANK REDEMPTION**

 **4) THREE MEN IN A BOAT. YEAH ITS SILLY.**

 **5) GATE THUS THE JSDF FOUGHT THERE. IF YOU DON'T, DON'T WORRY I WILL EXPLAIN IN THE NEXT TO NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **6) THE SEIGE. IT'S A BOOK ABOUT A TERRORIST ATTACK ON THE STANTROP HOTEL.**

 **7) CALL OF DUTY ROADS TO VICTORY**

 **8) AN ANCIENT MACHINE OF MALICE.**

 **HEH, DID ANYONE GET THAT REFERENCE.**

 **AND HERE'S CHAPTER 5.**

 **FINALLY ITS BIGGER THE LAST CHAPTER SO IT TOOK ME SOME TIME TO COME UP WITH A BIT MORE DETAILS. QUITE A CLIFFHANGER EH, SORRY ABOUT THE GRAMMER.**

 **HONESTLY I WANTED TO FINISH THE LONDON ARC WITH THIS CHAPTER BUT A COMMENT SET THINKING AND I THOUGHT A GOOD ENDING FOR THE ARC AND FINALLY I HIT ON SOMETHING SHOWING FLASHBACK ON 8MAN'S HIGHSCHOOL STORY ON WHAT HAPPENED THAT CHANGED I THINK SOME ALREADY KNOW ABOUT WHAT IS GOING TO HAPPEN.**

 **IT MOSTLY INVOLVES A COUPLE OF THE ORIGINAL CAST, HIS FAMILY OR CLAN AND HIS DISOWNED UNCLE WHO IS THE PRIMARY CHANGING FORCE AND THE PERSON BECAUSE OF WHOME HE IS IN THE SITUATION NOW AND IN THE FUTURE. I'll UNVIEL THAT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

 **MAYBE I WILL DO ANOTHER FANFIC ON HIM LIKE PAN-SAN'S FANFIC ON 8MAN'S MOTHER IN RELATING TO HIS STORY SERIES WHICH HE HASN'T UPDATED TO OUR AND WELCOME BACK RYAN, REALLY LIKED YOUR STORY.**

 **IF SOMEONE WANTS TO CORRECT SOME MILITARY THING OR ANY OTHER AND IF ANYONE WANTS TO SUGGEST ABOUT ANY OTHER MISSION OR 8MAN'S HIGHSCHOOL THEY ARE WELCOME TO LEAVE A REVIEW.**

 **OH AND I HOPE EVERYONE SAW THE OVA FOE OREGAIRU ZOKU. MAINLY I FOCUSED ON THE SERVICE CLUB OFFENCE, BUT CAN SOMEONE EXPLAIN TO ME WHY HE MOVED TOWARD YUKINO WHEN SHE WAS MEWING AT THE CAT I COULDN'T UNDERSTAND IT CLEARLY, I DO HOPE IT WAS CHIVILARY OR WAS THERE SOME OTHER REASON. PLEASE EXPLAIN BY LEAVING A REVIEW AND DON'T HATE ME FOR THAT.**

 **WELL HERE'S TO NEXT TIME.**

 **OH AND SORRY TO ANYONE FROM ENGLAND READING THIS FANFIC FOR RUINIG YOUR BEAUTIFUL CITY WITH AN INVASION OH BUT MANY OTHER CITIES ARE NOT IN THE CLEAR YET.{laughs evily}**

 **PREADATOR7 SIGNING OFF.**

 **CHEERS MATE.**


	6. Chapter 6

**YO, It's Predator7 and I'm back**

 **I'll put some of the High School Time and The Present Time Part as some…many were unsatisfied with not enough High School or Present Time matter. Oh and there is some extra content at the end for the HACHI x YUKINO people.**

 **And in the meantime it looks like the fire for Oregairu X Militay furnace have been relit by me and everyone's forging a sword from that flame, not that I am praising myself but it still looks good with 5 stories for Hachiman in the Military…and most of them with more reviews for one chapter…..**

 **I'm jealous. Also don't you think Deadeye could become an interesting** **GATE – Thus the JSDF Fought There crossover, circumstances are similar too aren't they. Review or start a forum to tell me, either way that's up to CreativeOutput to decide… is he still around?**

* * *

 **GIVE THE ORDER**

 **TROOPS ROLL OUT**

 **PEACETIME'S OVER**

 **WORLD WAR NOW**

* * *

 **OPERATION JAVLIN**

 **LONDON**

When people are placed on the border of life and death, after falling into extreme conditions they utilize more of their brain power, simply their brain's processing speed increased. Right now Hikigaya Hachiman was in the same kind of situation. He could now see details of what was going on much more clearly.

Rico who had tried to save him was lying crushed immobilized. He studied the giant more closely now it was as tall as a bus and heavily armored, it had a shield on its shoulder that it had deployed and shielded itself from the gunfire from my men. Both of its arms had a strange extension that was probably the flamethrower, but it had been damaged by the C4 and was useless now as that giant bastard was coming to crush him and there was nothing he could do, he tried to move but he felt immobilized. He was going to die now and then just as the giant was moving towards himself and he close his eyes, the whole street shook with the shockwave of a Main gun going off.

The Giant was hit and its chest burst open like Confetti. If taken from a weapon expert's point of view it could be considered a miracle that he was still alive. The Canister or "Can" round is essentially a giant shotgun shell designed to be used against massed infantry or light skinned vehicles. When fired, thousands of tungsten steel pellets fly forward and shred anything in their path that isn't sturdy enough. That was fired from the 120mm smoothbore cannon of a Leopard 2A6 main battle tank which had come out from the other side of a street; it had stopped when it shot the round but now started moving again with a ramming speed towards the Giant.

The giant was still staggering and had dropped on its knees and finally fell. I looked in the direction the shell had come from. The Leopard looked fine from far but now as it had moved towards us, looking closely at it one could see the damage caused to it. It looked like it had been in a Sumo fight with something that was a Hybrid of a Rhinoceros and an Elephant….hang on there are these Giants so it must have got into a pretty ugly fight with one.

I got up and grabbed my Rifle and checked it, all of my Shell was expended and I had 3 clips left, my remaining men had come back and the Tank now was closed on us. It stopped a few feet from us and the turret hatch opened and out popped a guy who wore a Gas mask, he turned towards us and yelled.

"YO MAJOR WE MEET AGAIN AND IN THE BATTLEFIELD NO LESS" Who the hell is this Guy?

Seeing our questioning gazes the guy took off his mask and I recognized him as the German officer whose tank was MIA. He came out of the tank and stood on top of it and then hopped off and walked towards me. He was wearing a standard combat uniform….Damn shared logistics.

"Captain Ralph Hansen with my Hussar1 at your service"

"Tanks for the Assist" I replied, the men cheering for him, him grinning at my joke.

"Just doing our job and paying them back Sir, Oh…I hope you didn't lose many men" He said changing the topic.

"You say like you expected us to die. Why was your Comms down anyway?"

"The touchdown was a little rough and the comms got Damaged and we got stepped by one of these Giants but we managed to Run it down. We helped a Military compound shielding civilians and heard on their Radio that this place was under attack so we came to help. What the Hell is going on anyway Sir" he moaned.

"The Operation was a failure but we have to destroy some device to stop the Enemy" I said.

"Well My Hussar's is yours to command Sir. Rilien, Fritz, Franz we are going to be attached to their Team" he yelled in the direction of his Tank. Then turning back to me he said "Well sir if you're wondering gunner is Franz, the driver's Rilien and the loader's Fritz. Fritz and Franz are twin brothers"

Not that I wanted to Know, so this is his true self. He is one of those who feel at home when on the Battlefield. He must be of a Military Heritage from what I pick up.

"Your Family got Military background?" I asked to be sure. His eyes went wide and a smile came on his lips.

"Yes Sir, both my Father and Grandfather was in the Military and my Great grandfather was a Panzer commander in WW2" I thought so. I nodded to acknowledge him.

" **[ELITES COME IN. THIS IS UNIFORM COMMANDER. RESPOND ASAP]"** The radio suddenly barked. I pressed a button to send my voice back through my boom mike.

"[THIS IS 8. WE HEAR YOU LOUD AND CLEAR. GO AHEAD]"

" **[LISTEN UP. WE GOT NEW INFO AND NEWS]"**

" **[THE BASTARDS ARE USING A COUPLE OF RECIEVERS TO HACK INTO THE BRITISH MISSILE PROGRAM. WE SUSPECT THEY ARE ALSO USING THEM TO CONTROL THE MISSILES.]"**

"Just Fucking great" Felix exclaimed.

"Can th…." Pike was about to say those words before his mouth was forcibly shut by Frank.

" **DON'T JINX US"** he said angrily.

" **[FROM WHAT INFO I HAVE RECEIVED FROM COLONEL ORLOSKY, WE CAN CONFIRM THAT BOTH OF YOU HAVE SUFFERED HEAVY CASULTIES AND ARE IN NO CONDITION TO FACE MORE ENEMIES. HOWEVER I HAVE NEWS THAT THE RUSSIANS MANAGED TO SNEAK A NUCLEAR SUBMARINE INTO THE THAMES AND ARE NEARING LONDON. DON'T ASK HOW]"**

"Trust the Russians to have Perfect Aim over here" Marco the Italian sniper said.

"OI DON'T UNDERESTIMATE RUSSIANS" Felix angrily exclaimed.

" **[HOWEVER DUE TO SOME REASONS THEY CANNOT LOCK ON ANYWHERE WHER THE ENEMY HAD ENGAGED THE SAS AND RAF AND THAT INCLUDES THE PLACE. SO YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO TARGET THEM MANUALLY. YOU ARE GOING TO HAVE TO PLANT BEACONS NEAR THE RECIEVERS SO THAT THE SUBMARINE CAN TARGET THEM]"** WHAT!

"[HOLD ON. YOU ARE TELLING US TO GO TO THE ENEMY BASE TO PLANT A COUPLE OF BECONS AND GET BACK WITHOUT GETTING KILLED]"

" **[WE-]"**

"[NOT TO MENTION SNEAK PAST GOD KNOWS HOW MANY CRAZY ASS ARMOURED PSYCOS AND CRAZY ARMOURED GIANTS]"

" **[JU-]"**

"[OI TWO OF THEM KILLED MORE T-]"

" **[SHUT THE HELL UP ARE THE ONLY ONE THERE…AND YOU DON'T GET A CHOICE. YOU SIGNED THE MOTHERFUCKING THE ODERS OR YOU WILL FACE COURT MARTIAL AND I WILL PERSONALLY MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE SHOT. UNIFORM** **COMMANDER OUT]"** Prussian motherfucker…

"Looks like the higher ups want to get rid of you Major" Ralph standing next to me said. His men and mine were looking at me.

I took off my helmet and pinched my nose to get rid of the stress and thought about the situation.

This is a sucide mission. Asking us to sneak through an enemy base to plant a couple of Damn becons…Why didn't we bring Laser Guiders. I sighed and suddenly remembered I never connected back with Col. I raised my mike and Contacted him.

"[TROIKA THIS IS 8MAN. PLEASE RESOPOND OVER]" After a couple of moments he came online.

" **[ELITES THIS IS TROIKA. GO ON]"**

"[I THINK YOU HEARD ABOUT THE SITUATION. WHAT DO WE DO, **CO** ]"

" **[OH SO NOW I AM YOUR CO. OH AND THANKS FOR THE SORRY ABOUT YOUR DEADMEN PART]"**

"[I APOLOGIZE. HOW MANY CASUALTIES ON YOUR END]"

" **[LOST MOST OF THEM AND LOST 3 TANKS AS WELL. GOT AN ABRAMS AND A LEOPARD TANK LEFT. THOSE GIANTS ARE INSANLY POWERFUL AND THOSE GREEN BASTARDS WERE A PAIN IN THE ASS. THEY EVEN DESTROYED ONE OF THE TANKS WITH WHAT I THINK ARE DEPLETED ROUNDS CAN YOU BELIEVE IT!]"**

"[I KNOW, WHAT DO WE DO]"

" **[WELL BOY I GOT HURT PRETTY BAD SO I AM TRANFERING THE COMMAND TO YOU. GOOD LUCK]"**

"[HEY DON'T PASS THE BUCK TO ME. WHAT THE HELL I AM SUPPOSED TO DO]"

" **[I DON'T KNOW…PULL THAT CRAZY SHADOW MARSHALL SHIT OR THAT BALKAN BEZERKER CRAP YOU PULLED IN THE TARTAR OPERATION. YOU GOT FULL REIGN. TROIKA OVER AND OUT]"**

"Looks like you are in command **Lieutenant Colonel Hachiman"** Ralph joked, with the rest of the men saluting me. For Crying out loud…..

" **[MAJOR THIS IS** **CAPT PAUL JACKSON, USMC. ORDERS SIR]"**

" **[MAJOR THIS IS HORSEMEN4 REQUESTING ORDERS SIR]"**

" **[MAJOR THIS IS HUSSAR2 REQUESTING FURTHUR INSTRUCTIONS]"**

Why are these guy joining in now of all times

What do I do…..WHAT DO I DO…. **WHAT DO I DO.**

Looks like I have no choice left…if I go in there like this we die and if we retreat we will be shot by that fucking Prussian bastard.

I sat down near an overturned sedan and put my helmet to my side take off my Balaclava and tried to relax, there was only one way …Probably but who knows what may happen if I don't do this, I have to seek hi…wait…hang on …..I have a split self? ..that means I really am insane.[SIGH]

"Sir are you alright?"Frank asked. I tuned him out.

" **[MAJOR PLEASE RESPOND]"** I TUNED THE WORLD OUT.

I closed my eyes and tried to focus to get the help of the only person who can help us in this situation.

* * *

Myself.

 _It was twilight, wherever I am or was._

 _I looked around and found who I was looking for immediately._

" _Looks like you need my help" A person lying…or floating on a rock with a book covering his face and his hand behind his head relaxing, the books who's Title I know better than anyone._

" _Not that I wanted to" I said back and looked in the distance._

" _Can I ask WHY?"_

" _NO"_

" _WHY?"_

" _You are me. You know why"_

" _Do I look like an Esper?"_

" _No my dear Sir you are a figment of my imagination…and my true self"_

" _Screw you, Why should I be bothered by anything you do I am a monster, am I not?"_

" _So you are missing the chance of taking control" I try to bait in._

" _I don't care"_

" _You do know what will happen if I die, right…who will suffer beca-"_

" _You're reminding me of her, Hachiman"_

" _I am not"_

" _So you are going to avoid her, even when you knew why she betrayed you?"_

" _So what if I knew?"_

" _Would you give her a chance?"_

" _I'll decide that on that on that day till I meet her again….that is if we encounter each other again and if she can find herself and get away from that bastard Hayama and her fucking Great Demon Lord of a Grandfather. And aren't you, supposed to be the a monster of logic? Why are you bothered by her?"_

" _You were the one who shot her bro. And we're the same person that means you are still bothered by her. You emotional driven idiot"_

" _Between me and you, you're Insane and I'm Dark"_

" _And that why you need me baby, I'm crazy...so what's in for me?"_

" _That book wouldn't end right now" He laughed._

" _TRUE STORY, BRO" He says and jumps to his feet the book disappearing giving a view of his face, "I'll take charge you go to sleep" as I feel my eyelids go heavy I see his facial features._

 _He looks exactly like me…..well he's my split personality, expect for one part. His eyes, instead of a pair of dead fish eyes he had a pair of reptile eyes which instead of looking creepy it looked predator which gave the_ feel _of cold calculating and most important dangerous and insane_ _ **.**_ **[0]**

* * *

"Do you think he's dead?" Frank said to no one in particular, while poking his nonresponsive MAJOR'S body with his gun's attached bayonet, with the rest of the remaining men around him.,

"How can one die because he is-What?" The SAS guy said something but then looked at the FFL guy raising a hand.

"Death from shock?" the FFL guy said

"Of what?...Being in command?" Felix responded.

"[I BET IT'S THE CATCH 22]". Capt Jackson said from over the Radio.

"Proably…I think-OH he's waking up" Frank said.

"YO MAJOR HAD A NICE SLEEP?" Ralph said now back on the Tank said. Hikigaya saying nothing with his eyes hidden by his bangs placed his helmet back on and picked up the radio.

" _ **[HUSSAR2, HORSEMEN4, And MARINES LISTEN UP]"**_ his voice much deep and scary than it usually was.

"""[SIR]"""

" _ **[TAKE UP ATTAKING POSITIONS NEAR BIRDCAGE WALK READY TO ENGAGE THE PALACE AT A WORD AND WAIT FOR THE CALL. YOUR CALLSIGN IS TEAM TEMPLAR. GET MOVING]"**_ he said and putting down his radio.

"[UHH….ROGER THAT SIR]"

"[ROGER]"

"[WILCO]"

"Major what do we do?" Felix asked warningly.

" _ **LET'S GO WE'RE TEAM ASSASSIN, BUT PUT OUR FALLEN BROTHERS IN A BETTER POSITION. MOVE IT"**_ he said before moving towards Rico's body. After they had put each of their fallen brother's bodies in a slightly shielded place and said a small prayer for them they moved towards danger, with the tank moving beside them.

"Hey Major I thought you were an Atheist?" Frank asked, but didn't get a response from him. When they were nearing constitution Hill he stopped.

" _ **HEY RALPH YOUR LEOPARD GOT ANY LOUDSPEAKERS?"**_ he asked.

"Yes sir want me to play something?" the tank commander jokingly thinking it was because he wanted to say something to the enemy answered, to which he turned back towards them and flinched after seeing his CO's eyes.

" _ **THE PANZERLIED" [1]**_

* * *

 **PRESENT DAY**

Fort ALTAIR's Command building was built on the side of a hill with the Fortress's defences being controlled from a old Norman Era recreational castle built by some British guy with a bit of money on his hands and probably with a fetish for the medieval age. The SAM as well as the Missile launch pads were controlled from both the castle and the underground base built into the mountain. Along with the SAM, there was also the Heavy Rail Gun nicknamed 'Ascension Call'. Mostly used for intimidation but rarely used in combat.

Previously it was not a fortress at all but a training centre for civil officers. But, later when a large Black Shield outpost was located via satellite in the Himalayas this place was turned into Fort ALTAIR. The name coming from a popular game's protagonist with a statue of the same on near the entrance...Don't ask me who named it, ask the Commander here. I'm just on a tour of this place after my suspension was lifted. But if you ask me it's better than to name it after an Anime character.

This reminds me; I never mentioned the name of the organization for which I work for and helped set up.

 **TRINITY**

TRI for the three branches of the military and NITY for Neutralization International Task Force, with our mascot and symbol being 'Cerberus' the three headed dog that guarded the underworld. Oh and by the way…those three branches aren't Ground, Water and Air. They are:-

Madness...Order and Darkness.

Hilarious isnt't...oh hell that reminded me of Orimoto...doesn't matter, her husband Tamakawa was a real pain when he was the Captain of The Chiba police...

I said 'was'... got him removed from duty and from civil lines after several of our 'classified' files were found on his property. Turns out his wife Orimoto worked with an anti-Trinity organization...

Yeah they exist...most aren't pleased by our methods. Some of them especially hate me! How I deal with them?

Easy... A baton in the face, mass arrests and sent them straight to the military training centre where the shit is beaten out of them by the instructors and they are turned into soldiers. Got Hiratsuka Sensei a job as a close combat instructor after Sobu got bombed, one thing i don't understand is why on earth does she keep punching my gut every time she sees me and then kidnaps... I mean...drags me to a drinking competition with her. Back to topic.

I am of course in Darkness... my choice of course.

Another thing I would like to clear so that people are not confused if i ever decided to write a Volume 14. Trinity's not a military force...It's a bloody gang.

No...No ...you don't understand.

IT IS a military organization that spearheads the War **BUT** it more or less acts like a huge global Gang. How else do you explain the immense amount of freedom enjoyed by our troops like being given a clean chit if shit goes down with media and the most insane thing about it is how we define or explain our...Military.

Ahem...TRINITY is a force whose members consist of misfits, idiots, rejected and the insane... built to fight anyone and anything and annihilate those who step on them. Normalfags need not apply.

You be the judge…call it dark or insane or whatever you want...and the last part wasn't me.

At least we had a free hand in Darkness. Perks of being a founding member...me and Takehiko, that's my uncle's name by the way, put together most of the... 'rehabilitated' gang members and a quite a bit of men laid off after one or two military tours and were forgotten and who were more than happy to come back to combat than to be left to rot by their governments, and with the gang like conditions of the military...the result.

A rock solid military that could stop and neutralise any threat...expect the Black Shields, that's the enemy by the way who we were currently fighting...everywhere.

Getting in a jeep driven by Felix who was both grumpy because of being dragged out of bed and because he was still in a bang hangover after drinking something...unfavourable for his stomach we reached the command building. Though there were 3 checkpoints after merely seeing my face we were waved through.

"Don't you think security's lax?" Felix asked me after driving through the last checkpoint and the jeep coming to a halt near the carpark.

"No it's fine besides there were 3 snipers and two GM turrets **[2]** tracking our jeep from the first checkpoint" I replied while coming out from the jeep.

The command building was situated on the backside of a series of administrative buildings that used to house the officer trainees. We had stopped in the primary entrance with a Carpark on the left side and steps leading to an auditorium on the right side a bit up. It also provided a view of the Castle, Rail gun and the many satellite receivers, solar panels and the BFF launching pad. **[3]**

The car park backside overlooked the training ground, motor pool, gym, ex-horse riding grounds and the entrance to the underground base and was armed with 5 ROSS mortars, two AR6W ARMADILLO tanks, one Stinger gun turrets and a SAM site. I made our way towards the Command building, ignoring the statue of the person after whom the fort is named.

It was a well defended place I'll give them that. The standard troopers were armed with the winter kits. **[4]** and with their LANTAC'S assault rifles. All of our uniforms were pretty much infamous as us. Our uniforms looked like Helghast uniforms, well a couple of them at least.

In our organization we prefer practicality over looking good. So what if we looked like Helghast? The uniforms also came with gas masks so they were pretty useful in combat and they were pretty intimidating so they were fun to use for me...I mean the only difference was the red bands on their arms had a Three headed dog 'Cerberus' on them, the boots and we didn't have glowing red eyes that could be easily become a sniper's target.

I and Felix entered the Command Centre and moved towards the director's office ignoring the stares I received, but suddenly stopped when we saw some Greybacks **[5],** our specialpolice force outside the secondary hall entrance in full armour armed with Toplov SMGs, a ram and a couple of shields in a breaching position. I cautiously approached and took out my own sidearm and advanced, the men were surprised with me joining them but Nothing was needed to be said when voices from the other side reached us, with the sound of some shots being fired.

"Kill it"

"Stop it…its's coming from that side"

"Lee shoot it..SHOOT IT"

"GOT THAT BASTERD"

Without bothering to find out where the Director was, I gave the order, three seconds later the door was broken open and a flashbang thrown in, after the detonation 12 men shielded by 6 shields entered with order to shoot to kill any hostiles they encounter.

But instead of a hostile situation we found 8 men in gas masks with 2 of them with bug repellents, 5 with EMP guns and the director and commander….jumping around like madman with a fucking net….who after the flashbang were rolling on the floor, we just stood there and looked around the room which was messed up mainly due to the electronics being targeted by the EMP guns. Then after 15 seconds on of them stood up, the effects having worn off took off his gas mask and he revealed himself as the director of the Facility.

"Don't worry ladies and zentlemen we have subjugated the threat" Damn another Otaku.

Which bring me to another thing….HOW THE FUCK DID WE GET SO MANY OTAKUS IN TRINITY?

"Mike what the Fuck is going on?" I said annoyance and irritation clearly visible on my face.

"Nothing to worry about sir. A fly snuck in from somewhere and they call me up to check up on it" A what?

"Then what's the EMP guns for?"

"I was just getting to that. Turns out it was a spy fly… and…no it didn't send info out, the jamming worked perfectly and we captured it" Damn, if he wouldn't have a legitimate excuse I would have sent him on sentry duty.

"Black Shields?"

"I can't say anything until Intelligence inspects it. Oh and what bring you here Shadow Marshall SIR?"

Shadow Marshall. **[6]**

Yeah that my rank...Shadow Marshal..But unlike what others think its like I and Takehiko have the same rank...well militarily. He is the face and has the rank of Marshal and takes care of the paperwork and negotiations and Press while I take care of shit from the shadows all the while fighting on the front line and managing the men and organizing Operations hence the prefix Shadow, perfect job for me if you want my opinion. The other sectors also have the same rank or the equivalent at least.

But the danger's equal. You just can' tell who's supposed to be the scapegoat. The one on the front line or pulling a Black or Red op or the one in danger of Blue on Blue **[7]** or the danger of getting stoned or burnt to death by Peace activists…..and they're supposed to be peace activists.

My advice: Stay at home become a NEET and when the war's over take a pill become young and **[8]** and resume your life.

"A couple of minutes ago someone informed me we got info on De Marque" I told him to keep my business short while the Greybacks helped the other.

"Ah yes…but sir we got a problem" A problem?..

"Problem?"

"The file is being blocked" What!

"What?….By whom..If its locked use my godamn credentials and ID to access it"

"You can't, its blocked by Lucifer himself" he said before another guy called him over.

 **LUCIFER** …THAT….GUY AGAIN….

"What do we do now sir?" Felix made himself visible; in this confusion I had forgotten him.

As if on cue my phone rang, somehow I knew who it was.

"YO, what's going on Oyatsu-san, A few minutes ago someone informed me that Recon found Mark's location, and now the director of the facility tells me the file's been blocked" It had become my habit to call him that since High school.

"Listen I have sent a plane because we are going to watch Fullmetal alchemist today at the Cabaret Club tonight with our comrades…Oh and bring your flying circus with you and all of them and by that I mean that crazy Russian, that crazy otaku, that crazy tank commander and your bloody sniper with you. Later"

"HEY LIS-"But he hanged up.

Fullmetal alchemist? ... What does he mean by that?

"What did the he say?"

"Something about watching Fullmetal Alchemist along with the rest of our comrades….DAMN THAT GUY….HERE WE HAVE ONE BLOCKING INFORMATION..AND OTHER ONE WATCHING ANIMES…FOR CHRIST SAKE WE'RE PROBABLY BEING SCREWED BY THE UP…" The like a lightning bolt it hit me.

"Felix get Frank, Ralph and Marco and meet me at the airfield in 10 minutes" I said to him I have to pick up my service uniform too the one I was wearing was just for show but not for practicality. I had just two sets of those uniforms. One was damaged beyond repair and the other…..got dirty and was sent for dry-cleaning, apparently it took some time to get the blood…I mean dirt out of them" I'll leave It there.

"Roger that. See you at the airfield" he said while saluting and moved off. That'll take him a couple of minutes. Frank would be servicing his hand and Ralph would be grinding his sword…most probably and Marco would be on patrol.

As I walked off towards the deliveries section, Mike caught up to me.

"Sir there's something I want to report"

"Go ahead" I stopped for him for a moment and then resumed after he had reached me. He took out a tab and started reading.

"The final casualty report of the shrine blast in Chiba amounts to 67 dead, 127 injured with 12 JSDF personnel's in the victims"

"So why are you telling me this?"

"There's one prominent victim…one Hayato Hayama"

[...]

"Apparently he was scheduled to address a couple of press stations but was discovered on the blast site well...most bits of him at least" I looked at him.

"He's dead isn't he, so what's the problem?"

"Apparently several badly damaged and burnt Mangas were found in the bag he was carrying" I stopped.

"He doesn't read Manga or Light novels" After a moment I looked away and started walking again.

"Apparently that's what his lawyers are insisting and trying to make a case against higher authorities. Also it seems the Public security's on your ass over that" I chuckle; they just don't give up do they.

"Thanks for the heads up I'll check it out" I said to end this conversation immediately. He saluted and went off.

As I moved towards the deliveries section I took out my other phone and called a number I had only used when we had to remove an orange monkey from a presidential seat. **[9]**

* * *

"EL PSY CONGROO" **[10]**

"'SUP 8-TRACK"

"DID YOU DO IT?"

"NO, NOT THE KILL AND NOT THE BLAST. HE GOT KILLED WHEN HE BROKE OUT OF A WINDOW"

"AND YOU SHOT HIM AND HE DIED"

"NOT EXACTLY, WE WERE 6 FLOORS UP"

"DID HE GIVE ANYTHING UP?"

"NAMES. SOME DIET MEMBERS AND SOME IN THE CORPORATE WORLD. DID YOU LIKE THE RESULT?"

"GUY WITH PUNCTURED LUNGS AT A WIND GOD SHRINE **[11].** IRONIC. ASSIST IN THE INVESTIGATION AND WHAT THE HELL WAS WITH THAT MANGA?"

"THERE WAS A DOUJINSHI CONVENTION NEARBY, MADE IT SEEM HE WAS A CLOSET OTAKU. OH AND DON'T WORRY HIS WIFE WOULD-"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP"

"OI... YOU YOURSELF OFFERED HER A PLACE TO STAY. RUMORS FLEW THAT YOU HAD AN AFFAIR AND THE YOUNGER DAUGHTER WAS YOURS AND..."

"KEEP YOUR MOUTH FUCKING SHUT. MY PERSONAL LIFE IS NOT YOU'RE GOSSIP TOPIC AND ESPECIALLY NOT A TOPIC FOR YOUR FUCKING STORIES"

"SORRY SIR BUT THAT'S NO...SORRY ABOUT THAT BUT BE CAREFUL THEY'LL TRY TO FILE A CASE AGAINTS YOU"

"WHY IS THAT?"

"YOU FORGOT ALREADY? YOU GOT INTO AN ARGUMENT SECOND LAST TIME AND ORDRED HIS ARM TO BE SHOT OFF AND THE LAST TIME..."

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW WHAT HE WAS TRYING TO DO. MAKE SURE IT DOES'NT LEAD BACK TO US"

"WHAT IF IT DOES?"

"THEN MAKE SURE THAT HE DIED IN THE EXPLOSION"

"EL PSY CONGROO"

* * *

 **2 HOURS LATER**

If in my Highschool days someone would have told me that I will know people who call me a friend let alone by my first name i would have laughed at their face...and afterwards lie in misery thinking about my pathetic life. Being in the military gave me a lot of things...a family for instance and these 4 fools sitting with me as another. The bonds and experiences that i shared with them were unique and...genuine. Well...only these 4, my uncle and a couple of other people number easily countable on fingers called me Hachiman anyway because i had changed my name...

"8, I thought that we were going to watch an anime series" Frank said

"Yeah…Fullmetal Alchemist Reality version" I replied while lying down on a metal seat., my cap covering my eyes .Where's that GODDAMN plane?

"Then why are we waiting here?" Ralph yelled while pacing up and down the room.

"Quit your wining Ralph, go get some breakfast" Marco said while drinking a can of...

MAX COFFEE!

I jumped and went in the direction where he came from.

"Wait for me!"

The airfield was a High altitude airstrip with a couple of Su-47 Berkut which were more or less our standard, AH-88 Hel knights, Mi-24 Superhinds, V-22 IAF Night Ospreys, one AC-130J and T-50s and YF-23s and those were not including the newer BFFs which required a special launching pad that was built into Fort Altair. It was built after flattening two hills after the outpost was discovered and these many planes deployed in case of an attack.

Afterwards we just sat there in the waiting room near the Airfield waiting for the plane with a couple of Rations made from meat of god knows what, Though that was balanced by the god sent MAX COFFEE.

When Japan was hit badly by another Quake and another attack from Black Shield's Combat Androids simultaneously, Max Coffee's plant was hit and the company went bankrupt but due to an Anonymous donation, they survives and sold their company and recipe to u..the buyer who produced them as standard rations for the Military. Though, it was a bit rough in the start it quickly gained momentum and the Force became a fan of it, so you could now go to Florida or Paris and buy a can or by the dozens like me.

"Eight, news's out that that blonde guy is dead" Frank said while taking another bite.

"Who?" Ralph asked.

"You know the guy who pulled a gun on him and tried to defame us publically. Some time ago" Felix said while taking a sip and indicating me from his eyes.

"Ahhh, yes the guy whose arm Marco blew off and whom I chased out with my tank when you guys and those JSDF boys started to throw shoes at him" Ralph said in between of laughing, eating and coughing.

"For the last time it wasn't me who shot his arm off" Marco said.

"Yeah...Why did you do that anyway?" Felix said.

"No idea...they started throwing their shoes and we joined in and then Ralph chased him out with his tank when he started cursing and then the Shadow Marshall got suspended for that incident...and got to go to every outpost to check the situation after giving the Military tribunal a damn good laugh over the reasons for them throwing the shoes, even the JSDF got off unscathed" Frank said while wiping some of the gravy that had fallen on his bionic arm.

Frank had lost his right arm in an bomb blast during a Doujinshi Convention he attended in Ginza. However he got outfitted with the latest bionic arm for the veterans made by the Mitsubishi Corporation. That's why he gave me that blade...as he had now a concealed blade fixed under his hand, not to mention the 12 gauge shotgun fitted in his arm. That...he keeps for close encounters.

"Hey...Hachiman" Frank said. "A question if you will"

"Shoot"

"When did you first meet your uncle...I mean..if"

"Ok...i'll tell you guys" I took a deep breath "I first met him when I was on the verge of death after attempting to commit suicide"

"'""You What?!"""" They simultaneously yelled.

"Shut up and listen"

* * *

 _It hurts..._

 _That was the only thing i could feel...i was crying...i could feel it but i could feel my tears. The water flowing beneath me licked at my face...i wished for death._

 _Abandoned by everyone i had ever known...no...Better left to rot..._

 _Cannot trouble anyone i know...Could hear people on the bridge..._

 _no one will help me or save me..._

 _Save..._ _ **SAVE**_ _...that..._

 _Gone to the ball with her...talked to her parents...got Haruno off her back..._

 _Confession...the Clusterfuck of emotions..._

 _Family_ _ **..."How dare you a Hikigaya can like a Yukinoshita"...**_ _However managed to get them off my back...convinced them..._

 _Then..._ _ **"Sorry it was just a request and did you ever think i would find genuine with you?"**_ _...returned home almost broken...saw lot of cars and people outside_

 _..._ _ **"Hachiman...eh?..You are no Hikigaya anymore..."**_ _said my clan and threw me out..._

 _...fully broken...last thing dad...ex dad said was someone will find and help me as he closed the door...Komachi was sad but not my cat..._

 _JD'S found me...said i was interesting...left me half dead...robbed...limped around to the park...saw the faker and the queen in a cafe...broke down..._

 _ **...**_ _Night fell...found a hole...climbed in it..._

 _...three days later they came...Rats...huge...thought I was dead..._

 _...found a bridge...jumped off..._

 _Water was low...survived...couldn't drown..._

 _..only thing left is to die..._

 _..footsteps?..._

" _Hey Kid, you dead yet?" someone asked me._

" _Kill me" was all I could say without looking at him "Police wo...won't bother you"_

" _Kill you!...that'll save me time, money, resources and what not...But no" Who.._

 _I turned my head to look at him. Someone wearing a leather jacket, Jeans and glasses was looking at me. He didn't look like a Yakuza but I just couldn't tell._

" _Hiki...Hachiman right,...you are Hachiman right..I don't want to pick up the wrong guy" he said._

" _N..No" I didn't know why but I didn't tell him the truth._

" _A pretty good liar aren't you...still not giving information even when you are almost dead...a pretty good point i must say. Oh and I can tell you are Hachiman because of your eyes" he looked pleased for some reason...My eyes again why?_

" _A-re you...the Mob?" I asked because..i don't know._

" _Well...Yes and No...All depends on your point of view."What kind of answer..._

" _Tell me" he crouches down ignoring the water and asks me, "Do you Hate this world?"_

 _I say nothing but stare at him his features becoming clearer, his Ahoge swaying with the wind..._

" _Do you think you can set things right...by using anything on your hands?" he looks in the distance while he continues._

" _Can you do illegal thing to do right things? Can you act like the Black Knight you feel you are?"_

" _Are you a Chunnin?"I just couldn't help it._

" _No. Do you want to live?"..live...Live my life again for what?..._

" _F..for...what?" Family..who turned backs on me without even giving me a chance...an ice queen who preferred the very thing she hated...What..._

" _I don't know...but are you willing to find that genuine thing?" How...does he know? ...Who is he anyway?.._

" _Why are you asking me something like that and why will you a stranger help someone like me?" To this he looks at me again and takes off his glasses._

" _Cause we're Family" The moonlight shows his face and i look into another pair of much more tired and looking even dead looking, dead fish eyes._

* * *

"Wow..that feels straight out of a Manga or a movie" Frank said while looking at my with sympathetic eyes.. "But you know what they say...the faintest of light can be seen only in the darkest of days" or not.

"The part that impressed me the most was the fact that the 'Guardian Angel of Trinity' was once a broken man and attempted suicide" Marco said while Felix and Ralph nodded their head, while I secretly smiled.

My high school self would never would have told anyone anything about himself...well excluding Komachi who was family...but here these guys were more like brothers...and a second family and as i have...experienced before. I feels good when somebody listens you out and it feels...feels..

It's difficult to track down how I feel myself, but...it feels good. Then as if something sparked within Felix and he spoke up.

"Hey 8, was that woman the other day the same gir-" he said before being interrupted.

"Come on the plane's here"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

 **References-**

 **0-Betrayal by Aconsta. His change of 8man's eyes was awesome...though he changed them in the second chapter.**

 **1-Song of the German Tankers in WW2. No, Ask Mr Google.**

 **2-Guided missile.**

 **3-Battlefield fighters. Echelon: Wind warriors**

 **4-They have the Helghast Advanced Shock trooper.**

 **5-Helghast Elite Shock Trooper.**

 **6-Killzone**

 **7-Friendly Fire**

 **8-ReLive**

 **9-The Hero We Need, but not the One We Expected. Bondage bear.**

 **10-El Psy Congroo. Stein's gate. Doesn't really mean anything.**

 **11-Dan Brown. Angels and Demons.**

 **12-Edge of Tommorow.**

Chapter end...

Sorry if you think this was a bit long. I had been working on this since i posted chapter 5, but due to several factors ranging from the other stories and magic messing with my head, i wrote another draft in which hachiman had magic and destroyed the OGRE with magic but then after watching the series again on my phone.

I threw magic into my other fan fictions and maintained reality. Though that may change in future chapters, and I don't mean Hachiman will use magic...you'll see for yourself in future chapters.

 **Oh and here's a little future chapter peek for those going HH X YY**

* * *

' _How did i get myself into this situation?_

 _I just wanted a coffee for god sake. I didn't even complain when my 4 stooges showed up and we hung out with me having to sing a song while playing a guitar in_ _Perestroika_ _so why?_

 _ **SO WHY?**_

 _ **WHY IS YUKINOSHITA YUKINO HERE IN FRONT OF ME**_ _...oh and that not it..._

 _ **SHIZUKA YUKINOSHITA, HER MOTHER AND HER TWO DAUGHTERS ARE HERE TOO...**_

 _ **AND THIS PLACE ISN'T JAPAN...THIS IS KAZAN FOR GO...OH WAIT HE'S ALREADY LAUGHING AT ME FROM UP THERE.**_

 _They had caused enough of an outrage already. Knocking me out using the door when i was leaving...accidently of course...but that didn't stop the alarm from going off and every Trinity and Ex-Bravata aiming their guns on them. Trinity thought they were assassins here to kill me and the Ex- Bravata...saw someone knock out their benefactor and got even more angry than the time when a couple of guys claiming to be Bravata tried to...displayed inappropriate behaviour, let's say they ended up waking up in a military hospital with a guy kicking them awake calling them Maggot_ _ **[12]**_ _and got sent to recruitment centre straightaway._

 _When woke up, I calmed them down as they had almost come to blows about what to do with them and recognizing them I made them sit to listen what she had to say. Dimitri gave me privacy by kicking everyone out. Expect Felix, Frank, Ralph, Marco and Dimiti who insisted for my safety while sitting far but in such a position that it seemed that the 4 women were hostages._

 _Well it would tell a different story if you would see from outside. A couple of men along with two Greyback VANEVIR APC and a..._

 _[...]_

" _Who called the Greybacks?" I yelled to the 4 stooges sitting around, startling the women._

" _ **It was necessary"**_ _Marco said his voice strangely full of venom._

" _We insist Sir. She knocked you out and you acted strangely when you met her. It's for your own safety" Dimitri said while looking like he was polishing a glass when in actual i knew he was fingering a shotgun and gave the Yukinoshitas a hostile glance._

" _H-Hikigaya-kun" Yukinoshita suddenly said drawing my attention back to her._

" _Mister...your eyes are creepy" her daughter with….._

 _Blonde hair said._

 _...must be Hayama's genes working._

" _Chitoge, be quiet" Yukinoshita scolded her in a hushed tone, i noticed her other daughter with Raven black hair was staring at me. She looked like a mini Yukinoshita, without her Ice Queen exterior._

" _Nee-chan his eyes looks like Pan-san's eyes"_ _ **I REST MY CASE MATE.**_

" _Oka-san is he the man you often tell us about having Pan-san's eyes?" Wait what?_

 _I gave her my signature Deadeye stare but she still then burst into a smile which reminded me of a child that I once helped. I then looked at the other inhabitants of the table._

 _Yukinoshita was averting her eyes from me and was looking down while her mother was looking outside, watching the soldiers outside keeping an eye on her, she must still be paranoid from the time Public Security started watching both the Hayamas and the Yukinoshitas and my men ready to roll and fill them with lead, all on my command of course. Her mother then spoke to me suddenly._

" _You seem to have made powerful friends" She said with the same tone that had heard from her for the first time._

" _Those guys and me, friends...don't make me laugh. I don't have friends" From the corner of my eye saw my men shift "They are not my friends...they're my Family" I said with her looking at me surprised, I then looked down and saw that my boom mike was on, OH...so that was the issue._

" _Hiki-"Stop using that name._

" _Don't use that name. They disowned me" I said with no emotion in my voice._

" _I'm sor-" I cut her off._

" _Because of you and your actions" She clenched her fists and it looked like she was going to shed a tear when her younger daughter held her hand and looked at me._

" _Sir, please don't make my mother cry"_

" _Yeah make me look like the bad guy...again" Yukinoshita then looked like she had gathered her courage and spoke now in firmer tones._

" _Hachiman I made a request to you years ago. Do you remember it?"_

" _Request...Hmm, the service club days...it's a bit fuzzy at the moment"_

" _You promised...that you...would help me someday"_

 _[...]_

 _[...]_

" _ **FRANK BRING MY FUCKING GUITAR AND SMASH IT ON MY FUCKING HEAD. I HEARD SOMETHING BAD AND I WANT TO FORGET IT RIGHT NOW"**_ _The 4 woman jumped at my outburst and Yukinoshita looking shocked._

" _Hikia...What's wrong?" She asked hysterically._

" _What wrong ev-AHH!" I was about to tell her when i something hit me on the back of my head and I fell down on the ground, along with a...guitar?..!_

" _FRANK... y-you_ _ **IDIOT**_ _!" was the only thing that I could say as I looked up I saw the shocked faces of the 4 women and the two small girls hugging their mother._

 _As the world went black I heard Felix say something before I lost consciousness._

" _ **[UMM, RED STAR THIS IS SHADOW4 UMM….SHADOW MARSHALL'S DOWN, AGAIN. METHORD OF INJURY...A FUCKING GUITAR]"**_

* * *

 _SO HOW WAS IT HACHIX YUKINO LOVERS!_

 _GOT ANTS IN YOUR PANTS?_

 _ **[INSERT GENETIC EVIL LAUGH NO.4]**_

Though it's not a trailer but more like bonus content. But who care..hahahah.

A 'Thank you' for these guys-

 **Batman15, RJkun, Restrain, hikigaya, The LaughingStalk is cringy, Flash Falcon, Nignug.**

'I hope you're satisfied' to these-

 **Sorashita Charyubi, Sage the Mystic Maven**

A 'Captain! we got a caps lock' to these-

 **YuukiAsuna-Chan,** **The LaughingStalk is cringy, cerebralflood, hikigaya, Sorashita Charyubi.**

Oh and **Mokkel** i don't think Watari Watari made any other side stories like ANOTHER, because wiki shows that it has 2 anthology volumes for Hamachi, but check out Qualidea of Scum and A gold coin. The protoganist has many similarities with 8man and the ending has an afterword of Watari Watari, but then I may be wrong.

Well till chapter 7. Which will come a little late as my tests are incoming, But I'll post the chapter 2 of my other 2 stories before that so don't worry.

Predator7 out.

ALPHA MIKE FOXTROT


	7. Chapter 7

**Yo it's Predator7…the Harbinger of Mental damages.**

 **{Chuckles}**

 **I'm back. And I have brought a bit of Drama (that's what I believe) and humor in this chapter here. Sorry to those suffering from mental damage due to….*static*…well don't worry, I have continued that a tad in this chapter, and what happened before that I'll reveal in the next chapter….maybe.**

 **Here to the hope that we can get a happy Hachiman and Yukino ending for Oregairu in Volume 12….whose draft had been rejected from what I hear.**

 **Please a review and tell me if it good or I overshot.**

* * *

 **I once read somewhere….**

 **Wars are fought to protect…..**

 **But from what I have experienced….**

 **Wars are not fought to protect….**

 **They are mostly fought to affect politics….**

 **To move trade and resources…..**

 **So those sitting 1000 miles away from combat….**

 **Getting things served on a silver platter….**

 **Can get something to bicker about…..**

 **To us….it's all about killing…**

* * *

I dropped the sniper rifle...I just couldn't believe what I had done…

"Not a Kill shot but I'll do just fine. Nice shot" my Uncle said putting his binoculars. This man….no a man….A…Monster…

"WHY!"I yelled at him with what strength I had left….

"Why did you make me shoot her!" I just couldn't understand….He just stares at me with his dead eyes boring into mine.

"Because she was still on your mind" he said without looking at me. WHAT!…

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!" I yell at him again….I was at the end of my senses from the deed I had just done….he just sighs and with a sudden force grabs me by my collar and glares at me…

My dead eyes have been called creepy an disgusting by many but…..his look nothing like mine, his eyes look like they have seen hell itself and survived to tell the tale, they look…..scary.

"Look here you little whelp. The reason you are in such a pitiful state is due to that wallow in your own misery habit of yours" he drops me to the floor and walks to the window, and checks outside with his binoculars that hung by his neck again.

"Don't worry. She'll live….shot passed….harmlessly through her. She is just out cold and will... just need an operation or two…probably" he says and stares out of the window. I look at the sniper rifle lying near his feet…maybe…..

"Don't even think about it. It's a bolt action sniper rifle and it only had two bullets in the magazine to begin with…..so now one is in The head of a Yakuza drug lord and well….the other just passed through your ex-girlfriend" he says reading my thoughts. He then turns around and faces me while folding his arms and setting himself onto the window still. In the distance I can hear police sirens approaching. Well we wouldn't be caught as we were at least a Km away…..makes me wonder how I hit her in the first place…

"Do you know why I made you shoot her?" He says to me who is still sprawled at the floor. Why would he make me shoot Yukinoshita in the first place….wait this is no time for such…I looked at him and said nothing the silence my answer.

"So that you can steel your resolve" He looks me in the eye and continues…..My Resolve?

He scratches his brow murmurs something to himself and says again.

"Ok, Let's start with you…she…..let's say she left you for that guy. OK …now you will start thinking that what brought about this change in her…..naturally due to your self programmed self destruction logical mindset you will think that it was your fault and blame you-"he stops for a second and thinks about something and then chuckles to himself.

"Well…we're more similar than I thought….I finally understand why my little bro couldn't handle you..." Oi don't make me sound like a delinquent here… "But you know what they say…..A man can be the father of his son but he is not the father of his spirit...wait. Where was I?" After a moment of Pause he continues.

"Ah yes….then you got back and found yourself getting thrown out of your house…..Fate sure isn't kind to either of us….then you abandoned all hope and jumped off a bridge…Well I knew where you were going the moment I saw the broken pot near the gate….which you broke"

I just looked at him. No doubt there is a shocked look on my face right now. Well…If a total stranger comes to you and tell your day to day doings in perfect detail you would be too.

"How do you know all of this? I asked in utter disbelief. My years of total solace and incognito have gone down the drain….now I just wanted to understand how he managed to do it….at least know what gave you out….

"Don't look at me like I am some kind of stalker Yo….I figures out the rest while I looked around your room and questioned your various fr-…acquaintances. Well it wasn't very hard. As I said right we are the same kind of people…and the same thing happened to me so it was easy" Wait…so he means that he got screwed over by someone like me?

"Yes I did….something like that happened. Expect my girlfriend shot me 3 times…with a fucking Nambu, still have the scar from that day"

"Listen kid. At that time there was nobody to guide me so I used what I felt was my only weapon to survive...Ok Hachiman lets play a game…tell me what is the most important mental tool a person should posses?" He looks at me for the answer….

The most important mental tool...Hmm…

Suddenly as fast as the answer dawns a smile tugs at my face.

"Logic" I say. His eyebrow goes wide at this and a satisfied smile forms at his face.

"Nice. I was thinking you would answer wrong but I was proven wrong again. Indeed it is logic. Too many problems are caused by men with noble dispositions and clouded minds. I know another thing about you" He points towards me with one finger.

"You're kind….more kind that anyone else will ever be. But you're too kind…so kind that you offer up yourself for the sake of another….but there lies the problem…because of this you wouldn't be able to actually know if they genuinely need help or…they're taking advantage of your kindness" He puts his finger down and gazes out again.

"On its own, being a decent person is no guarantee that you will act well, which bring us back to the one and only protection we have against demagogues, tricksters, riajuu's, Fakes and the madness of the crowds and our surest guide through the uncertain shoals of life"

"Clear and reasoned thinking"

"Logic will never fail you…unless" he whips his head back and looks at me sternly…" **Someone deliberately ignores the consequences"**

As he lets his words sink in I feel the weight of his words…

I realize how foolish I was to accept her confession in the first place.

My own policy…

My own rules...

As I realize I have betrayed myself…. a mindless chuckle escapes my mouth…

"But that doesn't mean that you have to become a monster of Logic or someone hating mankind itself. Nobody has a complete understanding of another person and nobody can actually do that" I stop and look at him again, he is standing in front of me with his hands behind his back, his ahoge blowing in the wind…his eyes that were fierce a minute ago strangely providing me comfort.

"When a person meets someone they form an image of a person and make a file of them. When he learns new things about that he simply adds it to the file and accordingly places expectations on him…No don't deny it, You know it's true. Just listen to me"

"But if the person doesn't live up to the expectations…it shatters your image of him and you feel betrayed" His words take me back to that day when the three of us went to the Sea Park. Tue place where I found out that Yuigahama was not a nice girl and Yukinoshita was not a strong girl.

"There are some people out there who are different…some who can gain a bit of understanding….some in the same position. But don't go running around and act if you've changed and are now a good boy….i mean...Ahhh..wait…" he suddenly stops and place his hands over his chin and scratches it as he thinks of something…

"Well it will be better if you experience it personally and then you can decide for yourself…Yes that should be best" he says while nodding his head and spinning back and walking back towards the window.

"That doesn't explain why you made me shoot them" I say without any hint of any emotion in my voice.

"Come over to the window" he says without looking back, what…Does he want me to throw off this building?

"Don't over think it, if I had to kill you, I would have rather let you drown or hired someone to ice you rather than reveal myself" Scary...

Knowing I was not in a position to negotiate, I picked up myself and slowly walked over to the open window. In the distance I saw an ambulance and several police cars now gathered around the CIT Ballroom. The Police had formed a barricade around the road and the paramedics were now carrying someone on a stretcher under the scrutiny and shields of the SWAT members, the person who….

"Quite a hilarious bunch of characters, eh?" the person standing next to me said "Do you know all that's show off…The Police can hardly control the Yakuzas and they think that they can take us on...Do you know Hachiman how miserable Japan's military is?" I didn't have to answer before he continued.

"Absolutely underfunded, an absolute pititiful armory….Do you know they still use Type 69 in many parts…and don't get me started on the manpower. Absolutely varying ages and the patriotism almost nil there, most just join for the Paycheck and the possibility to shoot someone"

"What's your point?"

"Why do you think you shot that guy without any hesitation and no later problems but now you are having problem when you shot Yuk-...that girl?" His split second fault puzzled me….then I moved on to his question….Why did I shoot that person?

"To be honest I don't know…..it just…" The full consequence of my actions now faced me…

I Hi-….I really have to forget using my name…

I….shot a perso….person in cold blood…

That guy didn't know me…..

I didn't know him…

I'm not a soldier….

Yukinoshita survived but he….

"That was what was trapped in you for a long time" he broke the silence again and using his finger pokes me in the chest.

"W-What?" I staggered..What does he mean…I am not a monster…I never took revenge on anyone I knew or her f-..

"You embraced your new role for the same reason that a dog that has been whipped since he was whipped without cause will someday turn and attack his master" He points a finger at me and continues, his actions remind me of Hiratsuka Sensei…in a way

"You are the dog here. You have been whipped and whipped and then you had a chance to strike back at a world that had shown you little kindness"

"This is madness" I concluded.

"Consider it a side effect of being a Monster of logic….also it acts as a kind of contingency plan"

"What for?"

"Kind of a last resort for an absolute Apathic sonofabitch….sorry about the language, it comes with the trade"

"Well for what I made you do those things…I think you understand that better than others don't you…and also because we have limited time"

"Is someone after yo-….does that mean you are a wanted man?" I asked now quite alarmed…why didn't I consider this earlier. This person has to be a wanted man fo-..

"Quiet you" He grumbles. "I am saying this because even after everything that has happened to you. You will still attend….So...Sobu High School...is that correct?"

"What?"I ask. A number of questions arise in my mind….where will I stay...how I will…

"Well you don't have to worry about those kinds of trivial things. I'll take care of it. Oh and I got a month's leave for you from your teacher…..don't ask how I managed to convince that woman. I must say though, she was quite concerned about you and so was that pink haired girl and silver hair….person and the chubby guy and the silver haired gal…..I know I just kind of figured out who you knew or befriended"

"I don't need a month's rest. I'm fine to go to school tomorrow" I say to which he cuts me off

"Do you think I am got the leave for you to rest?" he asks with concealed anger…did I do something wrong?

"You have been lazy for far too long…we are going to take a little trip around the world so that you understand what I exactly do" he barks and checks inside his trench coat's pocket.

"I don't want a-"

"Here catch" he cuts me off and throws something at me, as I catch it I see it is a booklet of sorts with a….wait is this?

I open the booklet and see my photo sticking on the passport ….well it could be mine but I can't read the words….

Hey don't look at me like that, this is not Japanese…..it looks like Russian?

Studying the page I see the name printed there is obviously not mine….

"What is this?" I ask him

"You new name" I look at him and the sight give me Déjà Vu. The wind blows his hair as he stands alongside me, his hands folded.

"Welcome to the Bezúkhov Family" **[1]**

* * *

 **[Some Years Later]**

 **Iraq**

"How the did you end up in the Marines, you Special Forces or something?" The Iraqi sitting in the driver's seat said while eying me through the rear view mirror.

"Shut up corporal and drive. I don't want to get blown up by an IED because you were more concerned with his name" the Marine Lieutenant sitting in the front passenger seat turned to me while scolding the Iraqi driver.

"But I'll like to know as well Bez….you look Japanese but your name's Russian any reason for that?" Aren't you being Hypocritical here lieutenant, but knowing the marines from what I learn about them until now I need to do something to get them off my case.

"Well circumstances I guess" I say adding a bit of a Russian accent with my voice, ignoring the stupid sounding nickname that the marines had given me….come on guys that my fake name.

I had been a month since I had been posted in the Middle East with the Marines.

ISIS's Jihad had raged on even when I was in High school but as Japan had 'constitutional' rules forbidding it from taking part in any war, we were mostly unaffected.

However after completing High School, I had been urged to get into the Military and follow the plan laid out by Takehiko….

If he had told me that while in high school and even that Day he made me shoot my ex. I would have fled from that place not bothering to think how I would live or what I would do if he sent men to kill me, but after taking that trip I changed my mind and devoted myself to help his cause.

I had been bouncing from one Military to another…. This time it was USMC's turn.

Due to the tensions arising between the coalition's forces posted here…mostly due to the sucker politicians, small expeditionary operations which had operatives from all the Militaries were implemented to ease the tension between them.

As I was saying, America had formally withdrawn from the Middle East but due to an angry blonde and an attempt on his life….which didn't come as a surprise to absolutely anyone….

…More or less they were more upset that it failed.

No explanation needed.

They were forced back into that Godforsaken Hellhole of a place to destroy ISIS once and for all.

And today we were sent on another Expeditionary mission…

Let me define one for you….

Go out, make some friends, make an army out of those friends, fire some lead, blow some stuff up and come back home for dinner at the end of the day….

…Or be friends with everyone and blow up anyone that resists and turns hostile.

Although it may seem barbaric it was pretty effective.

…. Expect the drawback was International outrage and organizations and News Channels calling it Iraq and Afghanistan 2.0….

….make it 2.3

So here I was, in the heat of the Middle East with a Marine, a Kurdish fighter, an Iraqi soldier and a Russian soldier in a Humvee going to nab an idiot in a town lying in no Man's land between the ISIS and the Coalition Forces while reading a Manga….

WHAT?

One thing being in the Marines taught me was that there was plenty of time to sit around and do nothing. That meant that every marine who had brains would bring something to keep himself occupied while those who didn't would slowly find themselves losing their minds. Source: ME.

"Alright ladies we got a simple task today" As he turned back towards us I stowed away my Manga into my pack.

"There a guy who is ratting out our informers in the Town. We managed to get a fix on his position, so we're gonna go in there and either capture him or waste him. Any Questions?" the Lieutenant said when the town came into view.

Lt Anderson was a "Marjah Marine" a grizzled veteran that had fought the worst the Middle East had to offer, from renegade soldiers to well trained fanatics. He survived the long and bloody battles in Afghanistan and lived to tell the Tale with fellow soldiers.

He wasn't the leader of our expedition for nothing…

It was a normal looking town…as normal as you could get in this part of the world. With many houses burnt down and several badly damaged, we could see plumes of smoke coming out from the part of the town we were going to.

"Remember keep your eyes peeled for any signs of trouble and anyone appearing suspicious. Don't care if it is a Burkha clad, Many times Jihadists use it as a cover and watch out for IED's" The lieutenant warned us as we entered the town.

We cruised through the streets watching the streets. Most streets were empty expect the main roads which had some people going about their business. A couple of children played football with a clothball and a little girl sat there hugging her doll.

Seeing them reminded me of my family…

Komachi must be in collage by now or probably entered the world now….that insect better take care of her now or I'll kill him…after cutting off his balls and chopping him up into little pieces of course..

...What abo-

"Bez Pay attention, we're here" The Lt pulls me out of my thoughts as we park in a narrow Alley. The Iraqi stops as we near a one story building which is partially destroyed, possibly from an air raid or shelling.

"Alright here's the plan. Muhammad and Ismail are going to follow me to breach the entrance while Bezúkhov and Olav watch the wheels and stay as backup" As Lt is explaining our Jobs a movement in the front catches my eye.

I see a burkha clad woman walking in front of us. The woman seems to be walking quite fast when her gaze falls on the Jeep and she stops. She watches the Vehicle for a few seconds and then walks away. She keeps sneaking a glance at us while she moves and then enters the house which we were going to breach…

"Lt a person just entered the house" At my voice the Lt Looks back to the house and with a sudden swiftness he opens his door.

"OUT!" he says while getting out of the vehicle followed by us opening our doors as well.

As soon as he jumps out a shot is fired and Muhammad, our driver emits a groan and falls face front into the jeep's wheel hitting the horn making it blare. The glass of the Humvee breaks as 4 more shots rang out.

"CONTACT!" Lt yells and using the door as a shield fires 2 shots at the person taking cover behind the balcony of the house.

I jump out and aim my M4 at the place where the guy had popped out of. Using my lead Olav gets out behind me and opens the front door and cautiously takes out the groaning Muhammad.

The hostile pops out and sprays a couple of bullets towards us. Most do not hit as it is mostly blind fire but some do hit the Humvee doors, I fire a double burst forcing him to take cover.

By this time Olav and Ismail has managed to bring Muhammad to the back of the Jeep and are currently checking him. The Lt is keeping him conscious and making him focus as the Russian checks him, although he is our LMG gunner he is also the Medic of our group.

As I keep the guy from shooting them. Lt Turns gets up and moves towards the other side of the Humvee.

"Ismail, keep those two from getting killed. Bezúkhov on me" He yells and moves towards the Building, I fire 2 more shots near the place the guy pops out of and cover the Lt While the Kurd takes the position of the Lt near the passenger side door. The streets are empty now as the people have gone into hiding.

As the Lt Reaches the door he signals me to follow. I come out from the safety of the door and sprint across the street, my advance being covered by the Kurd's AK fire.

Then as we rejoin, the Lt Kicks the door open where the woman entered not a minute ago and enter.

The house looks the same in the inside as the kind that I have seen so far. The drawing room has a sofa and two chairs a table and a couple of cheap posters hang around the walls. We move towards the stairs as the hostile was spotted on the first floor balcony.

The Lt moved through another doorway to our right which was curtained by hanging beads when a couple of bullets wiz passes him and he pulls back.

I line up next to him as he does a duck and weave to see the gunman. As he pulls back he gets ready to engage again, then as the gunman fires his next burst Lt ducks back and blind fires a couple of shots, apparently hitting the target as he moves out of cover and I follow him.

We move to the bottom of the staircases and I see the gunman collapsed near the doorway with his blue T-shirt now wet with blood around 3 spots on his torso and his AK still in his hands. I approach him and kick his AK away from his grasp…..

It's a foolproof method to prevent that the guy you just shot wakes up to find he is not dead and gets up and puts lead in your ass because his loaded weapon is still in his hands.….take it from the SAS.

"Bezúkhov Take point" Lt pulls me back and I move forward taking the leading position.

We proceed to the stairs and cautiously move up, I stop as I spot a barrel peaking from the top of the landing, apparently the guy is prone and waiting for us to show our helmets and then….

…BANG

….Game over

Unfortunately I don't have a save point. I take out a grenade and motion to Lt who nods and moves back into the other room, not wanting to endanger himself. He is not wrong, if by chance I mess this up the grenade will be our Doom.

Calculating that the person is lying just on top of the stairs, I pull the pin. I throw the grenade at a part of the wall from where it bounces off and flies to the top of the landing, I rush back to where the Lt is standing and hope that it was not a dud, I am not disappointed.

With a quick bang we move out and up the stairs, I still keep my M4 ready in case he was still alive…though the chances were low. We reach the top of the landing and I see his body lying on the side probably in the same position that he was before. I don't even have time to think about him when a side door opens at the right and another armed gunman stumbles out.

He was clutching his abdomen as if he has stomach ache and I spot a red blot near the place, which was also the moment he spotted us and pulled up his AK.

Unfortunately…for him I was faster and fire 3 shots rapidly. As the bullets make impact I see 3 more red spots appear on his white T-shirt and with the grace of an actor he staggers a bit before falling face first slightly towards the right...

The sight is well beautiful and almost theatric-…

Either something is wrong with me or I am now absolutely numb to the effect of seeing people die…..

For my sanity I'm gonna go with the latter…..

On other thoughts, something IS wrong with me…..

We move up the landing and towards the Balcony, thankfully there was no other gunmen as we move outside. As we moved out and backed the corner I saw the gunman firing a couple more shots from cover and ducking back again. I moved out and confronted him.

The gunman didn't see me before I called him out but as he did a look of shock generated on his face. He raised his gun and tried to fire from the hip but as he raised his gun and before I could react, he was shot dead by a quick burst from the Lt's carbine.

"Too slow Bez" He says as he moves in front and checks the corpse. I follow him and move to where the guy was standing a moment ago. I wave my hand in the place before I look out….so that I don't become a casualty from a friendly fire and motion the Kurd down in the street near the jeep a thumbs up. He just nods back and moves back to help the wounded Muhammad.

"Well I'll be dammed" hearing the Lt say this I turn my head back to him.

He was currently knelling next to the body and holding the photo of the person we were supposed to find…Wait is this?

"Yup, he the same sonofvabitch" He shakes his head and looks back at me.

"Mission accomplished. Let's gets back. I need a shower" He stands up and prepared to move, when a radio that the target was carrying suddenly comes alive with some sort of chatter…

"What are they saying?" I ask the Lt who returns and picks up the radio and holds it up.

"Something….about an explosive or something" he says while translating some of the chatter while I look back at the jeep to check on them when I spot something.

A man was carrying a backpack and was moving towards the jeep. When he was close enough he took off the backpack and dropped to his knees…

Suddenly knowing what he was doing I raised my M4 and fired a couple of shots at him however I miss. The man gets startled and standing up kicks the backpack under the jeep and sprints off. OH FUCK….

"GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE" I yell at the top of my lungs at those people who are at the back of the jeep, however they couldn't hear me.

Apparently the Lt catches my drift as he yanks me and drags me in the direction of the stairs. We sprint down the stairs with me in the lead and bound through the living room. We rush out of the building and I sprint towards the jeep yelling all the while.

However I am too late….

A second later an explosion occurs and I feel a strong force throwing me backwards and I wind up falling on the street with darkness engulfing my vision, I lose consciousness.

* * *

 **[PRESENT DAY]**

 **PARIS**

 **{Insert gunfire and artillery shelling}**

"What the Fuck!" I instinctively reach for my sidearm and draw it to confront the attacker before I realize that instead of a battlefield, Frank was standing next to my seat and holding a phone near to me…with the rest of the 3 horsemen behind him.

Then taking his phone back and putting it back in his pocket he turned back and made a victory pose.

"I told you he would get up. I win" The others just rolled their eyes and looked away.

"Bloody hell….Frank you do that again I am gonna shoot you" I said while putting away my silverballer **[2]** while still glaring at him. Do you even know how precious my sleep is?

"Come on you, I know you were having one of your wet dreams ab-uh" His teasing was cut off with my fist impacting with his stomach…not lethal of course….thanks sensei I owe you for teaching me this move.

"Next time…no I don't want a next time. Got it?" He rubbed the impact spot and looked back at me standing straight.

"Sorry boss…but I couldn't help it" He said while laughing and rubbing the impact spot.

I just suppressed a headache as I grabbed my head.

No use berating him…I'm stuck with him…

Yes take a deep breath…inhale…exhale

…inhale...exhale….

Now, think clearly what to do...

Right now I have got to get out of this damn plane….

The plane my uncle had sent was a TU-22M Backfire modified for quick transport.

….the problem was it was preferred because it was a supersonic bomber and the pilot in a fit of madness decided to start a competition with the escorts…which wasn't exactly favorable to some of us and not from a military point of view. Although we flew over friendly territories there was no telling when a guided missile landed on us or an Apalis **[3]** snuck up on us, so he had also sent a Talon **[4]** and a Firefox **[5]** as an escort to the Backfire.

There was no problem expect that they were experimental planes on the final stages of….well, Yes the Berkut was an experimental fighter but the Russians modified it for combat and started producing it...as a result it became one of the Primary planes in our Air force.

…did I mention we are a private military force not bound to any country?

Never mind...from what I knew The Talon and the Firefox would soon replace the Berkut and the T-50….

I am getting sidetracked here, aren't I?

…I went from talking about myself to Trinity's Air force…back on topic.

…..and due to their competition going supersonic we ran out of paper bags.

Exiting the plane after grabbing my jacket and officer's hat, I am greeted by

…no one. The pilot took off after we landed and there are only some flight technicians who are checking The Talon and the Firefox….

"Well….this is not what I expected" Ralph comments after exiting the plane and seeing no one welcoming him…

"You heard the CO, it was supposed to be a secret visit" I say which shuts him up…but someone just has to barge in at this point….

"Really is that so…or it is because that you prefer to keep things quiet" Yes sir, we were just waiting for you to bless us with your presence…oh dear will lady luck smile upon me now?

"From the looks of it there will be no transport as well I guess?" Felix pops in as we observe the Military part of Charles De Gaulle International Airport.

Yup, you're right….kinda makes me think my position sucks….And if you ask anyone in the headquarters they'll just say…

' "We do it the Kerbal way" ' Yes that is the actual response that they give….kinda makes you want to shoot a couple of them immediately, had I not used the same excuse many times.

It was very useful if you ask me, not to mention it was one of the things that bonded Trinity's operatives closely.

"Seems like we have to use the civilian areas to get out of here" Marco who following us says. Yeah some-

"Oh dear, I seem to have forgotten the invisibility cloak. Sorry my bad" As Frank says this a bit loudly we stop and look at him…

Then in absolute sync we look at each other before we all burst out laughing.

Did I ever tell you I hate the media?

…well it's a love hate relationship. While we manipulate them most of the time they are…

Hold on….all together now…

"A PAIN IN THE ASS"

Thank you for the microphone Frank….

"Why do you think they are here?" Marco asks after coming back from performing a counter reconnaissance.

We had managed to make our way in through the civilian areas and after showing our ID's and badges…yes we do have them, saves us a lot of trouble, and managed to not get the French Welcome **[6],** but we recoiled when we say the crowd and found a safe place to think about how to get out.

Now I am not a person who is uncomfortable with crowds…looking at you Yukino but after several events I usually avoided them and also because that was not my department.

Though we can just waltz out of here, it will be better if we don't come out swaggering.

"Definitely not waiting for us" I say as we observe the….for a lack of better word, horde of media, and people waiting outside the arrival gate….

"Hey guys check this out" Felix suddenly chirps in while shoving his phone in between us. The screen was showing a page telling about the arrival of a Tennis star who….

…..wait a minute that's….

Like a flick of a switch an idea formed in my brain….

"Oui listen up. I got a plan" I say which draws their attention.

* * *

 **[20 Minutes later]**

"Is the wireless working?" I ask to the 4 men walking behind me as move to intercept the target in the arrivals section.

""""Copy"""""

"Umm, Sir I am a tanker….not a spy"

"Stick to the plan and we'll be fine." I reply to him while I put my shades on. I was now wearing the standard High collared tunic, black pants, black boots and the specially tailored jacket of our organization, including my officer's cap. The 4 men behind me also do the same as we walk confidently amidst the busy airport crowd. Several people lift their gazes off their phone and stop talking as we come into sight. You could feel the respect and envy and the occasional fear that they had towards us.

"I feel kinda like a celebrity here" Frank said while slowly scanning the crowd while not hiding his bionic arm which has aroused the curiosity of many onlookers.

"Yeah one who is hated and Loved at the same time" Marco said while glaring at person who was tried to snap a photo of us.

"Come on we're one of the Horsemen, we are a kind of celebrity" Ralph said while catching up to us as I quicken up my pace and dodged a trolley…seriously people look after your belongings.

"As if these people are aware of our existence" Felix finished the conversation.

As we near the arrival section I see the person whom I want to see with his body guards chatting with the police officers who are checking him.

"Alright boys here we go" I say before I take a deep breath and stop a smirk from donning my face.

My men stop after a couple of steps. I don't even need to turn my head to know that they've started their act. His body guards move forward to intercept me and the French police and the person and his wife look in my direction. No doubt all eyes are on me, quizzing on my next move.

You wouldn't believe me if I told you that my actions might affect the entire ops.

…but that's all true, it reminds me of a saying I once heard.

What a Christian does, affects him alone…

What a Jew does, affect his entire race….

Moving forward I stop before the guy I once… kind of liked, I take out my badge and brandish it his bodyguards either relax or become terrified but stand down which suits me just fine.

"Mr Saika Totsuka, I presume" **[8]** Totsuka nods to me, no doubt intimidated by me….or maybe

…No he wouldn't remember me…and even if he did he wouldn't recognize me.

"Pierre Bezúkhov. TRI Neutralization International Task Force. I'll make this short sir, Your life is threatened by a person who is on our watch list and we've been ordered to capture him, so we'll need your cooperation" I say in the slightly Russian accent that I use.

He face goes white at when I mention that his life is threatened, matching his hair. He looks much more developed now and could easily pass for a legendary Ice skater. **[9]**

"My men have been ordered to protect you and work alongside your bodyguards" I said indicating to the 4 other men in similar attire as me behind me.

He seemed to regain some of his confidence before he tried to speak something

…tried but I guess he was either intimidated by me because he made the same face that he made back in high school when our first Tennis match took place. Instead of him a feminine voice behind him spoke up.

"That won't be necessary"

I look behind him and lock eyes with the one person I had not expected to see.

….technically I was joking because I knew she would be here, but hey it's a figure of speech.

Her hair no longer tied by a Chinese bun falls freely around her frame which has matured….

…back to topic.

"And you are?" I ask fully knowing who she was.

"Yui Totsuka. His manager and wife" She says strongly.

Good girl Yui, you did pick up some things off Yukino didn't you?

…well some things stick with you if you come in contact with some other people. I can mentally hear Yukino saying how my Hikigerms affected her, I chuckle a bit loudly and she is taken back.

"I'm sorry Totsuka-san but I have my order and…I intend to follow them, so it's better if you cooperate" I say with strictness in my voice, emphasizing the last part.

"And I think our presence will help you more that you can think and also no Paparazzo's will try to chase you knowing that we are near you"

Well I wasn't bluffing about the last part, everyone stays away from our Drivers… because of the stickers on each of our cars, a strict reminder of whom and whatever they've ever hit. **[10]**

….and also because each of them learned driving from video games, especially GTA, the end result can be easily imagined.

Apparently he can only nod in response and I realize my plan has succeeded.

* * *

 **[15 MINUTES LATER]**

"So can tell me about yourself?" Totsuka asked. He had been staring at me for a couple of minutes now, he couldn't see me clearly partially because I was sitting in the front seat and also because I had my shades still on.

"Well there's not much to talk about my History and most of its too violent for you to know" I reply lazily ignoring their reactions and listening to the song on the Radio, which just repeated a single word…

I went like Zoobe Zoobe Zoo-….To hell with this!

Is this even Music!?

We were driving through the streets of Paris, with me, Totsuka, Yui and one of his bodyguards in a black Alpha Romeo that was being driven by his bodyguard. Ralph and Felix were sitting in the leading car while Marco and Frank were sitting in the following car…if you want to know why I designated like them I wanted a stone prince with each of the Bezerkers, it kind of balances them you know.

I was about to change the song when my phone rang. I fiddled through my pockets before I found it. Not bothering to see who the caller is…a habit I had picked up, I picked it up.

"Bezúkhov here" I reply lazily half expecting another Kerbal bastard.

….i really have to stop myself from referring them Kerbals, but you really can't help it as all of the lot including me behave like one…

"PAPA!" a vibrant voice sounded in my ears.

"Mari-Chan?" I really didn't expect her of all people to call me

"How are you…wait how did you even find this number" I asked not surprised at all…these girls were absolute geniuses, well it wouldn't be surprising to anyone who knew their mother

….and regrettably father.

"Well it was easy I just used one of Uncle Auggie's computers and used my Mother's phone to find it…did you know how awesome his computer it, daddy you should have told me sooner…" and she went for a full minute going on a full description of what she could do

...I take my earlier words back, both of them are prodigies.

"Where is your sister?" I ask breaking her lecture.

"Out kicking ass" she answered giggling.

"Language" I scold her when I realized that I was laughing as well.

Her sister was teased and bullied a lot in the starting, realizing that she needed to do something I signed her up for a self defense classes…little did I know that, that girl would become so powerful that she defeated my CQB specialist and many other people to the point where I starting fearing for the planet's safety…..

"Sorry papa, it just kind of popped out" I feel myself the need to correct her….

"I'm not your father, remember that" I feel a slight pain in my chest when I say that before she continues…

"Not yet" She replies in a playful tone and I feel two different feelings at that point….

….Embarrassment and Pain…

"I…I'm sorry….i-" She apparently realized the weight of her words because she tried to change the topic at that point…

"So tell me why you called?"I asked to divert the topic.

"Ah yes, Papa you are in France aren't you?" Wait how did she…

"And you're with Saika-san aren't you, listen I need at least one of his Tshirts and several of his signatures on it and if you can get his perfume a-"As she goes about her demands a sudden thoughts crosses my mind and I turn back a smirk on my face.

"Totsuka, can you talk to my daughter for a second" I say reverting back to Japanese and adopting the same voice that I used back in High school while handing my phone to him.

I see his face going 180 degrees as he eagerly take the phone from me and speaks to Mari….and nearly gets his eardrum blown off as Mari squeals from being able to talk to one of her idols.

I move my gaze back to the streets and relax….wait why are we driving on the wrong side of the road?

The talk goes on for at least two minutes before I feel my cuff being pulled by Yui who looks annoyed…well our destination was nearing as well.

I signaled him and he handed my phone back, muttering a thanks I hold the phone back to my ear.

"Well Mari-chan, you-?"

"Daddy? Get him back I didn't talk to him much, Mari talked more than me" Another voice interrupted me as I attempt to stop this conversation.

"Chi-chan? I thought that you were outside"

"She was joking daddy…can you get me his autographs please?"

"Alright I'll see what I can do, but I wouldn't be back for some time" I say to calm her down and to inform her about the sudden plan change.

"Just bring the goods and you'll get our love and permission" She says in a businesslike to-…WAIT A MINUTE!...

"What did you just say!?" I ask a bit angry.

"Oh, sorry-sorry it just kind of popped out, I mean the autograph not the goods" She says correcting her mistake…fool…made a think for a second that she got involved in some sort of Gang familia…

"I gotta now, Take care" I say ending the call.

"Be back before she wakes up" I hang up before she can continue.

Another call interrupts my train of thoughts and as I pick it up I realize we have neared our destination…

After listening to the person I hang up and turn my head back towards the couple sitting in the back seat, the male apparently signing a tennis cap….

"What are your daughter's names if I may ask?" he asks.

"Mari and Chitoge" I tell him and I see Yui's expression change from being absolutely expressionless to full shock

….Looks like my cover is blown.

I thought she didn't recognize me but….no….

Time to end this little encounter…..

"Good news sir I've just been informed that the perpetrator of the threat has been caught. Also we have been ordered back to base. So we'll have to part her. Stop the car here pal, we'll find a way back" I say to him and address the last words to the driver who slows down the car and pulls over to the side of the road. The rest of the convoy stops as well, and my men get off the car, with the driver nervously waiting for me to go.

I look back and take the autographed cap Totsuka extends towards me;

"Good luck with your tournaments and Thank you" I say while nodding and thanking him.

"No it is you who deserves the thanks, you guys protect us with everything you have no matter the cost to themselves" Then with a faint sense of nostalgia continues

"You know, you guys remind me of a friend I had back in Japan, though we lost contact after high school I still remember him. He was my idol in a way and he inspired me to strive and help others" He said recalling the past…

I was actually touched by his words….no one….absolutely no one…..from my old acquaintances

….Expect Zaimokuza, ever told me that they considered me a friend….or remembered me..

"Well it was a pleasure meet-" I tried to open the door before a hand stopped me and another grabbed my shades from my eyes, I was startled for a bit and looked back with Yui looking angrily at me…

"You're Hikki aren't you?" she accusingly asked me with venom in her voice, but there was also another emotion hidden in her voice that I really didn't want to deal with. Ignoring her I get out of the car and close the door…

Well he considered me a friend so I can do something at least this….

"Well the name's Bezúkhov but you can also call me Hachiman…If you can catch me that is" I say and while also yelling to the driver.

" _Driver get this car rolling! Davay! Davay!" I didn't even have to say another word with the driver driving off like he got his hands on a Nitro pack. I see the two of them looking back at me from the rear windows yelling. I just tilt my cap as a sign of respect and watch as they turned a corner and disappeared._

 _I turned back and faced my men…._

 _"It worked" Ralph said with a neural expression…_

 _"We did it" Marco said his expression blank._

 _"Your plan worked Sir" Felix said giving me the dead eye stare…._

 _"Why does it feel so good?" We turn towards Frank who continues.._

 _"So good to be bad?" He utters and we start laughing…._

 _We did it….._

 _"Honestly, I thought it wouldn't work but we managed to pull through" I said in between laughing and walking…passers were giving us strange looks but most ignored us._

 _"Alright let's go" I said while walking down the street and folded and kept the cap safely inside my coat's pocket._

 _MISSION SECURE TRANSPORT SUCESSFUL_

* * *

 **[5 MINUTES LATER]**

If there was one thing that we had learnt, it was that the best things were hidden in plain sight.

The same thing went for the administrative wing of our French Branch. It was hidden in the middle of the city and was not surrounded by any military checkpoints or anything else. Looking from the outside it looked like a normal eight story administrative building or a Law Enforcement building due to the large amount of cars standing outside, but inside it was a military base with enough weaponry to stage an invasion of Vatican City.

The large underground compound housed several VANEVIR APC'S along with either a Bishop 808 or a M439 Vanguard II Tank and instead of a police chopper we used one or two Kamov Ka-58 Black Ghosts **[12]**. And the same went with nearly all of our other buildings…expect the ones in America and the attacked nations like Japan where we almost have a mixed unit of a Marine or JSDF division and a couple of ours.

If you're wondering why we have a Tank our basement

…that is for a JIC where JIC stands for Just In case.

JIC you're wondering….

"Burnt coffee and stale donuts, the Batcave never changes" I say taking in the familiar smell of the Trinity controlled building, this is one thing that never changes whether you are here or anywhere where Trinity's operatives have made their abode.

We enter a kind of hall where a huge piece of equipment was placed and a couple of elite operatives were posted around a pair of double doors...over which there was written…MEETING ROOM and a sign of DO NOT OPEN IF ATTACKED written in big bold Red color over the door and I narrow my eyes at the site.

We made our way to a kind of reception behind which sat an operative who had busy watching a game on a small TV, then becoming aware of our presence he stood up and saluted us. Thought I wasn't the person who appeared to on TV who lead the troops and wasn't widely known in the public, I was pretty famous in Trinity because of all the shit I had done, with nearly all of the men highly respecting me.

Sometime it appeared to be borderline scary how much they were devoted to me, and they went a bit over the line like when they found out that person….whose name I currently can't remember at this time gave me corn as a birthday present….well let's just keep it at that….

"Where is the Dark Lord?" I ask….I know that's his call sign

"Sir they've been waiting in the meeting room….uh, do you want some coffee?" He replies and then points to…

Wait….

I look at the spot and then look at him again and look at the spot again…..

He was pointing to the battered, piece of machinery that looked like it predated World War 2 and was the result of a drunken one night stand between an ancient coffee machine and a model T engine.

I wouldn't be surprised if it burnt coal….

"No, we'll pass" I reply as I am thinking who has the brains to brew coffee in that thing.

"I wouldn't be surprised if that coffee could start a Tank"

neither would I Ralph….…neither would I…

"Umm, we kinda heard of the cost-saving program going on right but can we get a bit of funds to replace the coffee machine?" He asks awkwardly while rubbing the back of his head…

The machine in question chose that moment to unleash a particularly nasty-sounding gurgle and belched a cloud of thick black smoke…

"Uhh, let's see if I can put it under….umm, Soldier's rights?" I awkwardly say…

"That's good to hear! We're beginning to think here that it's been possessed by a demon" He laughs a bit…

"Really, come on now tha-"

The…coffee maker let out more smoke, this time emitting a noise which sounded more like a inhuman roar…..the whole hall goes quit at the sound and nobody speaks anything….

"I-er-I'll look into it" I said and walk towards the door.

And as I braced myself for the upcoming meeting I made a mental note in my head to get that machine replaced or at the very least get it exorcised immediately.

* * *

 **Bloody hell, this chapter took longer than I expected…**

 **Notes-**

 **1-Pierre Bezúkhov. A special prize to those who can tell where I got it from.**

 **2-Agent 47's signature Pistol. I dropped the desert eagle when I realized that it would not be too beneficial for actual combat due to its weight.**

 **3-XFA-24A Apalis. Single seater twin-engine, canard delta winged strike fighter in Ace Combat X: Skies of Deception and Ace combat: Joint assault. The plane takes it name from Apalis a genus of songbirds.**

 **4-F/A-37 Talon. A near future single fighter aircraft of the US Navy in the 2005 film Stealth. Technically it should be Talon II as the name Talon has already been assigned to the T-38 trainer aircraft.**

 **5-MiG-31 Firefox. A aircraft appearing in Craig Thomas's novels Firefox and Firefox Down as well as the Clint Eastwood film based on the former. Interceptor aircraft with stealth capabilities to the point that it turns invisible to any radar. It resembles the real life Mikoyan MiG-31 "Foxhound".**

 **6-A Chinese man and an American and a Frenchman with a very big ring….anyone gets the Rush Hour 3 reference?**

 **7-Anyone gets the David Livingstone reference?**

 **8-Just for this story imagine Victor Nikiforov from Yuri on Ice as Totsuka.**

 **9-Kind of like the pilots in WW2 who painted enemy flags near their plane noses for telling the number of kills. Here they've mimicked them by painting cars, bikes and…..i think you get the idea.**

 **10-Ka-58 ghost was first introduced by the Russian model manufacturer Zvezda in 2000 but first took flight in 2016. It represents the new concept of advance Russian Attack Helicopter Complex. Later adopted in the computer game Act of War: High Treason, the consortium fraction operates this dedicated stealth hunter-killer helicopter…..yes I know there is a Ka-65 but still this one was better.**

 **[AN]**

 **GOD I REALLY WANT TO BANG A STATUE NOW…..**

 **Also I got my ass kicked in World Conqueror 3….again.**

 **One thing I really wanted in a story was for someone to beat the sense into Hachiman because we all know he wouldn't change no matter what happened or what the circumstance are….as a result the first scene….still if I can correct or improve it so if someone can advise me on that it will be appreciated.**

 **Another thing that I want to ask is what I did wrong as there was no feedback to my other story….Kinda made me sad {SNIFF} and distracted me a lot because I was wondering what I did wrong?**

 **I've got the third chapter ready to rock and roll but I'm also going to hold it back and put out a Sobu Magic High [VER 2.0] a reboot of my story, that's gonna take a different turn than the one I'd thought up till now…well some things are not going to change like what I had planned for the Chiba village night encounter between Yukinoshita and Hikigaya.**

 **Sorry mate no spoilers….**

 **And here are the promised goods.**

* * *

My consciousness came back after a couple of minutes…or hours. I couldn't tell.

And after knocking some musical sense…literally into Frank, I sank back into my seat at the Table while massaging my swollen head, I had thrown all of them out now we were alone in the café/ bar. I loosened my collar and put my hat on the table after dusting it.

"Sorry you had to go through that, stuff like that happens all the time here" I say to the people still sitting here…they are still a bit shaken from what had occurred right now. Mainly because of me getting hit and partially because of the quickness that I had thrown the rest of them out…..

Her two girls look like they're…..Laughing?

I sigh...well can't helped can it? You don't see a guy getting knocked out by a guitar while talking everyday and if you do you'll laugh of course…

"Mister you were so funny? You are just like Pan-san in that episode" her smaller daughter giggles…..Did I tell you how much she resembled her mother?

"What are your names?" I asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere that had been generated and also I was a bit curious about them.

Her elder daughter stands up and while straightening her jacket introduces herself.

"Hello, my name is Chitoge Yukinoshita. It's nice to meet you" I don't know about you but she resembles Haruno in a way….with the way she manages to smooth things out and specially the part where she stopped immediately after being scolded by Yukinoshita.

After her, the other daughter fumbles around before she too stood up and hesitatingly introduces herself…

"He-hello, my name is Ma-Mari Yukinoshita. Nice to meet you Sir" She finishes with a bow….

Its confirmed…..both of them resemble Yukino and Haruno…..

At this moment Yukinoshita stops what she was doing, which was basically nothing and looked back at me. This time I lock my eyes with her…

Those once beautiful blue eyes that she once had now lack their luster, like something happened that took out the shine in them…

"Hikigaya-kun…I-"

"Oh I forgot my manners, would you care for some coffee Hayama-san?" I cut her off in between, both because I really needed a sip right now and because didn't want to hear that name….so I intentionally let slip that last part…

"I-…well…yes please" She flinches at the name and answers while I get up and look towards her mother….

"Yukinoshita-san?" I ask her gently

…as gentle as one can be without shooting anyone

She nods back and I move behind the counter…

"Wait, is it really Ok for you to go there?" Yukinoshita asks me, she must have seen Dmitri standing behind the counter and assumed that he was the store owner….well technically he was but practically….

"Yeah it is, you see we own this place so I can do what I want here as you can see right now I managed to get everyone out" I answer her while moving towards the kitchen looking for what I….ah there they are….

"Can I get some cookies?" her younger daughter asks and is immediately scolded by her elder sister and mother….guess I can do something about that.

"Well have some Oreo and so-…" I said while looking through the shelves in the kitchen area…

"No that won't be necessary….Mr. Bezúkhov" Yukinoshita-san cuts me off while taking my...

….Oh she does know my name?

Let's find out how much she knows about me, shall we?

"I insist Yukinoshita-san and how do you know me?" I reply to her while placing the cups on a plate while filling them with coffee.

"Well your involvement wasn't exactly unknown was it? But I didn't realize you and Cyril Bezúkhov were the same person" She replies as I arrive bearing a tray holding 5 cups of coffee and a packet of Oreo Biscuits…..Oh so she's got something wrong….

Being a Shadow Marshall has its benefits.

"What are you talking about mother?" Yukinoshita asks her as she takes one of the cups and mutters a thank you, while her younger daughter opens the packet while the elder looked in silence before the packet was thrust in front of her by the younger who giggled at her while taking a bite out of an Oreo.

"Oh, I am talking about the contact between Trinity and the Japanese government; I believe this person was heavily involved in that contact making" She looks at me while pointing a finger in my direction, in the same way like a teacher giving a child's parents a report about the bad things that he had done while the child looks at her giving her a look of betrayal.

What exactly was she talking about?

Let me tell you….

Well after Japan was attacked and the attack repulsed, Trinity offered to help in the security of their country as well. The politicians of course…

Scoffed at the very idea, partially because they didn't want a private military to roll their tanks through the streets of Tokyo and also because we offered to work only on a contact.

Japan was filled with overly-diplomatic politicians who knew nothing about military matters, and that's what I knew would someday lead to the end of Japan. That was how it was when you had people who stubbornly looked down on the military and pursued peace at any cost while being guided by emotions as opposed to logic.

The JSDF was a bit more understanding and…

Finally someone from the JSDF managed to sway the public in the favor and turn the tables against the politicians. He said a lot of things but it can be summarize as follows…

 _ **SIGN.**_

 _ **For the Love of Kami SIGN. Because we're utterly screwed, mostly because you've underfunded us for YEARS and these people have an insanely futuristically huge military that'll run right over us!**_

 _ **Did we mention you should sign, because…**_

 _ **YOU SHOULD SIGN THIS LIKE RIGHT NOW!**_

Well that's the gist of it….

"Well I don't really deny that but you are wrong about one part" I pause and settle on the chair and pick the remaining cup and lifting it take a sip out of it…

Ah bliss….

"This is…" I see back and look at Yukinoshita who had just taken sip out of the cup and recoiled a bit after tasting it.

"I did say coffee, I never specified which one. It's a long story how we managed to get this one out of Japan so I wouldn't bother"

What?

You think I will drink any other thing when I can drink my MAX COFFEE….yeah that's what I had served them.

….and also because I forgot how to operate the espresso machine…

..My Bad….

I looked out and saw that the men had disappeared…or rather collected in a group near the VANEVIERs and two men were standing between them and…..either they were arguing about something….wait a minute that's Frank….What the hell is he up to now?

Yukinoshita puts down her cup and looks at me.

"Hi-I mean…Mr. Bezúkhov if that's okay with you, you may not know but after Nee-san's death our companies were badly affected and now….I have been divorced by Hayama-san…and currently we…"

"Would like asylum from your ex-husband and Grandfather because they want to marry out your daughters to other families to keep themselves afloat due to all the mess going on right now and I suppose you want asylum for your mother also who strived to uphold the family name and when found redundant was ordered to be disposed of" I finish for her while taking a sip out of my cup and ignoring the faces which looked like Edvard Munch's "The Scream"…

I should have expected this….I swirl the contents of my cup as I ponder over it...

Ever since the mess with Haruno happened, sometimes a thought passed through my head that what I would have done if it was her sister and not her…

I looked at her again and this time I was aware of the difference between us….

When I look at her I see a person….

Someone who changed me….

Someone who I cared and loved…..

Someone with whom I thought I had found the genuine thing…

Someone who lied and bailed out on me…..

But I also see a person who is strong…..

A person who still had the guts to run…

To not allow what she had endured pass on to her children….

Someone who had enough strength to convince her mother…

One who had endured the same but hid it under a veil of harshness…

And their future depends on my decision today….

I folded my hands and leaned back on my chair….I really didn't want to deal with this now.

Did I bear her any resentment…did I hate her….

No….

I had discarded any such thoughts about her a long time ago….

Then deciding what I needed to do I put down my cup and straightened up and opened my mouth to speak what I felt was right…

"I'm sorry but I can't help you"

* * *

 **I've got only one thing to say here….I'm not done with this.**

 **Thank you all for reading this chapter that ended up becoming insanely long and bearing with me for so long….**

 **And looks like the Ship is out isn't it….**

 **Here a quick announcement-**

 **-The first PM POLL winner was Royal Road, so I am going to release a oneshot in about a fortnight though it may get a bit delayed because my school is opening again.**

 **-Oh and I won't update my other crossover story for some time because I feel it's too predictable and boring because most people already knows the main plot though I am not completely going with the main story and there would be romance there but still…there's no gunpowder.**

 **\- Does it bother anyone that every new chapter is longer than the last one?**

 **P.S- Does anyone want a Oregairu X Gekkou?**

 **Please leave a review so that I can improve and so that I am still inspired to write.**

 **Well till I post again…**

 **Predator7 out**

 **Cheers mate**


End file.
